A New Day
by Dzuljeta
Summary: The sequel to "Falling Away with You." Anna and Gabriel are together again. However, with so many things left unsaid, not everything turns out to be as expected. Gabriel/Anna
1. Unexpected

_A/N__: This story is the sequel to _**Falling Away With You**_. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters that weren't present in the film. _

**Chapter 1 **

Anna shook her head in disapproval. _Not again__. _Sometimes her servants – even though she now only kept four of them, the ones she felt she could trust, at least a little bit - could get really persistent. The princess often regretted being "too kind and indulgent for them", as she was told once by her brother. _I hope you're happy now, Velkan, as I am not going to give in this time. _"I told you already, we cannot do this."

"But why, princess? The annual feast has been your family tradition ever since-"

"It _was_ our family tradition. It is no more." As always, her voice gave out no signs of irritation, however, the princess did show her weariness. "Stop trying to persuade me. Every one of you here feels like reminding me that the date of the once traditional summer ball of ours is approaching…"

"You won't have to do anything, princess! We will take care of everything! We are already familiar with organising such feasts… we know how to do everything, even the small things, such as sending the invitations-"

_Sending invitations! _The mere idea sounded disagreeable. Besides, the excitement about the ball Anna met everywhere she went made her feel uncomfortable. The question remained: what was so wrong in organising a ball, or, rather, in just attending it? _Inviting people you don't really know, smiling to people that do not deserve the smile at all, talking about things that are often meaningless or simply too boring… and then, there is dancing. _Since the unforgettable ball with the Count she had promised herself many things – one of them was not to dance with people other than the ones she knew well enough. "No."

"Please, princess. You must forget him."

"What?" The princess sighed - she was not at all shocked in hearing the hidden reference. Rumours were floating everywhere, but Anna didn't care, only shrugging, when someone tried to bluntly ask her whether the rumours were true.

"We all know the true reason of your everlasting melancholy."

Anna threw her a slashing glance, shaking her head. "I'm already growing tired of your- everyone's assumptions and assurance."

"But, princess- it's clear enough. Why else would you refuse two men, each of them rich, handsome and of good birth?" _Why am I listening to this? _

"You know perfectly well I am not going to account neither for the things I have done, nor for the things I may do in the future," she looked at her with a smile, seeing that as a hopeless case of curiosity. "Tell everybody I said the ultimate "no," and that the subject is closed." She threw her one last glance, before going out "for a walk", as everyone called it. People were happy they could at least see their princess outside the castle and sometimes even talk to her.

For once Anna was glad she was never close to her servants. The sometimes dubious behaviour of the young Joana never surprised her too much. Neither did it surprise Gabriel…

But since when did Alysia, the most trusted, even though relatively new, of her servants, turn out to be so persistent and self-assured? It was no secret for her that the woman was spreading rumours about her – the other servants warned her about that. _I never believed it, until hearing it myself. _

Anna laughed quietly, recalling several of the things she has heard about herself. Suddenly, she nearly bumped into the young Joana, who was outside as well. Even though the girl was already twenty years old, she looked much younger. Surprised, Anna saw that Joana was smiling and that her eyes were sparkling. Such a thing astonished the princess – never before did she see her so confident and dreamy.

"Joana," she smiled at her. "May I know what made you so happy?"

The girl remembered where she was and who has just addressed her, but the smile didn't leave her face. She felt she could trust the princess… even though the princess did not trust her.

"I'm getting married," she whispered, her voice trembling with excitement.

"That's great news! Let me congratulate you, my dear Joana. And your fiancé is- Csepel, of course?"

"Yes!" Joana, continuing to wonder about the princess never forgetting the names of people – including that of her future husband - was happy to see that the princess was at least a bit affected by this news – her look no longer had the melancholic shade in it… for some minutes, at least.

"I'm happy about you two. I'm sure you want to share the news with everyone, and I don't want to deter you from it," Anna assured her, before re-emerging into her contemplative state and leaving her, following her own path.

"May I ask you a favour?" the quiet voice made her turn back.

"Don't worry, you won't have to work today," she assured the girl with a smile.

"No… I want you to keep the news from other people in the castle, please?"

"Why, of course," the princess shrugged, not really paying much attention to the request. Meeting her pleading glance, she sighed. "I won't tell about it to anyone. Is this what you're asking?"

"Yes…"

Anna smiled at her one more time, unwilling to think about the reasons which may have caused the girl's wish to keep everything secret even from her apparent friend Alysia, or about the reasons why she entrusted the news to her, to the one she apparently disliked, or, at least, didn't care about more than was a part of her position.

As the weather was unbearably hot, Anna found a remote corner in the shade under a tree and gave herself over to her thoughts. All of a sudden, the happy princess was gone, giving way to the other side of her - the one she hated, but couldn't get away from. _It's almost summer… _

Of course, there were letters – very brief and rather stiff – they both continued exchanging from time to time. Neither of the two was content about having to read and send such letters, however, there were reasons. Van Helsing didn't want to risk – he felt the letters might be examined before being sent, and Anna understood that perfectly. Having received his first letter, she very easily overtook his manner of writing, the only way to safely express her feelings being the rather official _Love, Anna _at the end of the letter.

Soon Anna learned that such letters, which often felt more like official reports, not only did not bring her the much needed consolation, but made her feel worse. Still, the worst thing was that everybody around her saw the negative effect this correspondence had on her... and the princess didn't feel like doing anything to irrefutably deny it, when being asked. "I'm afraid our princess is slowly sinking into depression," Anna once heard Alysia say to a group of people. Passing by and pretending to not have heard the remark, she smiled – her state certainly wasn't that bad.

However, one of the maids sent a letter to Rome, asking Van Helsing to stop torturing the princess. Her state was described to him as nearly fatal… Had the princess known it, she most certainly would have severely reproached or even dismissed her. But she did not…

What was more, the last letter Gabriel received from the princess had a different closing line. _Yours, Anna. _ Strangely enough for Carl, who remained his closest friend, these two letters, one containing a trivial difference, and the other sent by someone his friend didn't even know, made Van Helsing get ready and depart for Transylvania in less than a couple of days. Nothing else mattered to him now. Yes, he didn't know many things… But should they matter when one's in love?


	2. The Hopeless Case

_A/N: Thank you for your reviews :)_

**Chapter 2**

The days were slowly rolling by, without bringing anything of importance to the princess. The castle was now the only safe place to hide from the intolerable summer heat, and still Anna spent as little time there as she could, preferring the danger of overheating to the inevitability of hearing the questions and pieces of advice her servants never ceased giving her. Yes, she could say they only wanted what was best for their princess… _However, nobody thinks about how their endless efforts to help tire me._

The only one who kept away from it all was the young Joana, continuing to do her duties as usual – never speaking more than was necessary, and hardly ever meeting Anna's eye at all. However, the girl's eyes continued to sparkle with joy, and she sometimes gave the princess a thankful look, as Anna has kept her promise, what's more – she never inquired her about the reasons why the young girl wanted to keep it secret.

It was one of the usual days, when Anna came back sooner than she used to. "This heat will kill me someday," she whispered, quickly going upstairs. This time, she almost hated herself for having moved from her old room to another one – this one was wider, warmer, lighter, and more comfortable – a better place to spend time at throughout… but not in days like this, when the air in the room was dry and stuffy, nothing like the humid atmosphere outside. However, she was happy the surroundings there did not bring back things that often only brought her a vague sentiment of longing, if not that of sadness. After all, the relocation was only caused by her wish to partly run away from her memories. Too bad today nothing seemed to help, as her recollections were running after her _as if wanting to derange me_.

A knock on the door made the princess start from her bed. "Is everything alright, princess?"

Anna shrugged. _Is it?_ In a moment, an idea was born within her mind. "I need to talk to you, Joana... Please, come in."

Not knowing what to expect, the girl entered the room. "I thought you may want something-" she started making excuses before even knowing what was it the princess wanted to talk about.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to give you questions," Anna smiled. You seem to be the only one that has seen me enter the castle, right?"

"Yes, nobody else did-

I want you to tell everyone, including your friend Alysia, that I'm not back yet… Can you do it for me?"

"Of course." Even though the girl wanted to know the reason, she didn't ask. There was no need to, as Anna hurried to explain it. "I would like to be left alone. I don't feel well today, must be the effect of the weather," she smiled at Joana apologetically.

"Do you want me to bring you some medicine? Or something to drink?"

"Some medicine that I could drink, yes," Anna gave her a small smile, before assuring her that wasn't what she needed. "No, I don't really think it's necessary. Simply a glass of water would be enough."

The young servant smiled back at Anna, giving her an assuring look before leaving. "I'll bring you something more than just a glass of water, anyway."

The smile disappeared from Anna's face as soon as the girl went away. The princess knew being alone with her thoughts never did her good. Anna leaned against the window. Yes, the heat was tiring… strangely, it only made her melancholy grow. _And I thought this weather would wash my unpleasant feelings away. Why doesn't it? _

Taking the glass from Joana's hands, she placed it on the dressing-table, not drinking the water just yet. Having closed the door, Anna took one of the books from the bookshelf, hoping to lose herself in it. Sadly, it was too hard for her to do it, as her thoughts kept distracting her from the plot of the story.

In a few moments she turned around, throwing an accidental look at the huge mirror, which made the room look even bigger than it actually was. She had been planning to get rid of it, as the thing seemed unnecessary and unfitting in this place. It took no time for Anna to see everything – the elegant woman that looked at her from the looking-glass could not lie, giving away both her outer and her mental state - her pale complexion, apparently not affected by her continual walks in the sunlight, and the pensive, wistful look that rendered all the feelings within her that even the princess, _the great Anna Valerious_, could not banish. _Our great Anna Valerious - _that was, according to Anna, one of the silliest epithets she has ever had a chance to hear.

Anna smiled at the reflection. The simple dark blue dress she was wearing appeared to bring out the sadness in her eyes, or so it seemed to Anna, who hated her inability to chase away her own thoughts, often not nearly as positive as she wanted them to be. But the tears she couldn't control was something she could tolerate _under certain circumstances_.This time, she was alone. Was going to be alone as long as she pleased. She could even cry, if she felt like it. Or so she thought…

Her contemplation was again interrupted by a familiar voice. "Forgive me, princess… I brought something for you-"

"I don't want anything," Anna remembered having forgotten to drink the water, and smiled sadly to herself. _Just let me be._

"But you should at least eat something…"

Anna sighed, finding that allowing the girl to approach the threshold of her world was the only way to get rid of her. She admitted that Joana's persistence interested her – the princess knew there must be some cause why she kept coming to her… without any actual reason.

"Tell me now," Anna looked at her inquiringly, noticing the maid's hands were empty, - "what is wrong? What's happening here?"

"I… think I'll better go," Joana gave the princess a rather uncomfortable look, a silly smile appearing on her face. This was enough to make Anna smile back at her, but, as much as she wanted to, she wasn't able to get the answer to her question, as the girl disappeared from the room before Anna could say anything more. _Whatever is happening here, I-_

An unintentional glance the princess threw at the mirror made her doubt her sanity. _This cannot be. _Refusing to believe her eyes, she took the glass, hoping the water would calm down her electrified imagination. The first sip nearly made her choke. _Is that a joke?_

"I'm afraid wine is not the best choice in this hopeless case of ours," Anna heard the familiar voice just behind her back.


	3. Surprises

**Chapter 3**

The voice has washed away all of her doubts. _Can it be! _Anna turned to face her guest at once, without paying attention to the glass which has fallen out of her hands. Only the sound of breaking glass made her perceive what has happened. _As usual..._

"Gabriel-" Anna shuddered at her own voice, unnaturally deep and low. "You…" The princess dared not look away from him, afraid he might be gone the next moment. "Are you-" _not a creation of my imagination?_

"Anna!" Van Helsing got angry at himself, seeing the startling effect his sudden appearance has had on his beloved. "Forgive me, my dearest! I did not mean to frighten you!"

The princess bit her lip, never taking her eyes off him. "You did it again," she whispered.

"Did what, my love?"

"Made things break around me," this time, she managed to smile, slowly regaining her normal state. The pleading look she gave him told Gabriel more than Anna might have wanted to say. He reached for her, and she did succumb to the desire to feel his arms around her again.

"You know, Anna," he whispered into her ear. "For a moment I thought you were going to faint when having seen me."

"And you are, of course, happy that I didn't." Seeing her lover smile apologetically, Anna sighed. "So am I."

"Did my coming really frighten you so much?" Without knowing it, Van Helsing began to stroke Anna's hair, wanting to soothe her.

The princess shrugged. "That was something I… wasn't ready for." She closed her eyes, allowing her lover to hold her. Feeling his breath on her skin made her quake with joy, or so she thought. Gabriel wasn't so sure about it – he felt it wasn't something so beautiful.

"Are you sure everything's all right?" he took a few steps away, wanting to look at her from a distance. The smile she gave him did not calm Gabriel down. "Your hands are so cold, and you're trembling… I can only hope that wasn't my doing, dearest." Remembering the words a young girl – he was sure he had seen her somewhere already – had told him, Van Helsing threw Anna a questioning look. _She told me Anna had asked her not to tell anyone she came back… why?_

"Don't worry… it certainly wasn't." The princess assured him. The way he was looking at her made Anna shudder. "You look at me as if I was a ghost, please, stop doing it, Gabriel…" _That was how I was looking at him not so long ago. _Anna smiled at the thought. "I'm a bit cold, that's it." The tone of her voice, both playful and sad, made Gabriel think she was hiding something from him, especially knowing what the weather outside was… or misunderstanding her own situation. _I have indeed shocked you, my angel._

The temperature outside or in the room was indeed almost unbearable, but it was opposite to being cold. However, he decided to keep silent about it, taking her icy hand and leading her to the bed instead. Looking at the shatters on the floor, he remembered there were so many things they were to do together. Anna did not know about his plans yet, but it was surely not the right time and place to talk about it. At that moment, she was only waiting for him to talk to her.

"Tell me something," the princess demanded after having been led to the bed. Sitting down, she smiled at him. "Do you think we will one day be thoroughly happy? You and me?"

The question was actually a sincere declaration of love, and Gabriel understood it. Not wishing to neither hurt her feelings nor show his fears about their future, he answered positively.

"Of course we will, my love." Van Helsing wanted to believe it – they loved each other, it was true… but why did something keep telling him that there were many things they both had to go through to keep it that way? He smiled at her, trying to warm her hands with his.

"You forgot, Gabriel, that I can read from your eyes. What is wrong?" This time her grave tone was piercing through him. "I know that to be happy we will have to go through various obstacles… Is this what you're worried about? Or- Whatever that is, I want to know it," she gave him a desperate look.

That was something he was afraid of. Doubt. "Anna, my dear… You should never question my love for you!"

"I never do," she smiled at him. "It's just that I don't want you to hide anything from me, in order to protect me. I need no protection from anything." _Only from myself._

"But I will keep protecting you as much as I can, anyway, even if it was only from your thoughts."

Van Helsing smiled at her, waiting for a response, but this time Anna said nothing.

"You don't mean you have already learnt to read my thoughts?" She shuddered, taking her already warm hands away from him. The smile she gave him, however, was light and joyful. "Anyway, you are and will be the only one who could be allowed to read them," she added teasingly.

"I have heard many rumours floating here," he took her hands again and kissed them, making Anna grin. "I don't like rumours, as long as they concern you and me… even though now there'll be even more of them, I'm afraid," she rolled her eyes.

"Since when do you have servants that do spread rumours about you?"

"Since the moment you left, don't you remember me writing this to you?"

"Oh, _those _letters… Forgive me for writing to you in such manner… I had no other choice."

"I know," she looked at him with a sad smile on her lips. "Please, please… never write to me in this manner again, as it… only made me feel worse when receiving the correspondence."

"I have heard about this." _I knew that was what was going to happen…_

"Have you?" Anna did not try to hide her surprise.

_Oh, damn it. _Gabriel remembered the sender asked of him not to tell this to the princess.

"Never mind, my love… That was one of the many rumours I have heard. Apparently, this one was true," he smiled at her, giving her a profound look.

"Yes… Now that we're talking about this… You don't know almost everybody is assured I refused two offers of marriage-

"You what?" Gabriel looked at her searchingly, grinning. _That's something only Anna Valerious can do._

"…because of you?"

He kissed her hands again. "And how much truth is there in this belief?"

Anna shrugged, her face and hands suddenly losing colour.

"I will reply to this question when I feel a little… better," her voice fell, and she closed her eyes, not objecting to his laying her body on the bed. Here she was, the woman who was sure she needed no protection. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he smiled sadly, ignoring the rising fear.

"Of course, my love. Of course." Gabriel shook his head and sighed heavily, before hurrying downstairs to ask for help.

_I'm a bit cold_. "Sure you are."


	4. Day or Night

**Chapter 4**

Opening her eyes, Anna felt overjoyed, seeing her lover was the only one who was in the room together with her.

"What is it?" Gabriel couldn't resist smiling back at her. Anna's eyes were sparkling, and she was laughing quietly – that was something he has not expected to see so soon, as the doctor, who had been invited to see her, warned everyone in the castle that the princess might not feel well for some days.

Anna shrugged, allowing him to take her hand. "I'm happy to see you," she looked at him thankfully, giving him a smile which made him want to embrace her. "You're here with me, and I love you. What could be wrong?"

Gabriel unwillingly removed his hand from hers. Having touched her forehead, he was unable to deny a wince; however, he never stopped smiling at her. "The worst thing is that your temperature is awfully high, my love. How do you feel?"

There was another thing he deeply felt was bad – that he has made her wait for so long, even knowing that their meeting would make both of them happy. He has ignored the fact that there really was no way for him to visit her sooner. There were always things that only he, Van Helsing, could cope with, but he did not try to chase away the guilt overtaking him anew as he was watching at the princess.

"Don't take my joy away, please," Anna grabbed his hand again, expecting for him to take it away, but he did not. Gabriel's look was unexpectedly solemn, but the way she smiled at him has made him forget the troubling thoughts – the last thing he wanted was to be the one taking the joy off her face.

Anna was surprised she could actually smile, or even laugh, having almost forgotten the good effect laughter could have on anyone. However, as happy as the princess now felt, she did not feel well enough. The fact she was ill gave a sad shade both to her smiles and her laughter.

"Are you not afraid to fall ill, just like I did?" Even giving such meaningless questions was a way to avert her thoughts from everything that was not related to the joy Gabriel has brought her.

"You know well enough I am only afraid if anything happens to you," he kissed her hand. Now, instead of being cold, it was burning.

"I hardly ever fall ill, my dearest Anna… By the way, sunstroke is not something one can catch from anyone. But its effects – you're right about that." He handed her a glass of water. Seeing her distrustful look, Gabriel smiled assuringly. "This time, it's only water. You must drink a lot of it, if you want to get well sooner."

"I will, but..." she grinned. "Strangely enough, we are alone here. I was pretty sure that every person in the house would have wanted to take care of the princess," she nearly spat the last word. _The title is the only thing that keeps them all by my side… And the money they get from me. _Anna did not at all want to believe in that, but the thought was the sole thing which assured her she should keep everyone staying in her castle at a safe distance.

After a sigh, she smiled at Gabriel again. Having received a loving smile back, Anna continued. "Don't you think our staying together will make everyone talk about us even more than they do now?"

"Do you really care about it so much?"

"Not at all, when you're here with me." Anna smiled at herself. As strange as it might have seemed to her some years ago, she has learned many new things about herself. So has Gabriel. _I could never have thought I might fall in love with someone so unlike, and yet so much like me._

"Actually, it was one of the two women that has asked of me to stay with you." Van Helsing shrugged. "I'm pretty sure she wanted to see my behaviour, my reaction to the situation… things like that."

"And what was the reaction?"

Gabriel tried to show it to Anna, employing various mannerisms, including a change of voice and gestures. She burst out laughing. _"We don't want to burden our guest." "It's not a burden, not at all."_

"Wait!" Anna had to catch her breath, as the sight was so amusing. "Did you really behave this way? It must have made them think I _am_ a burden to you!"

"I know," he responded teasingly. "Apparently, these women think I'm not the one who likes staying by your side, at least when you're ill. That's why I'm pretty sure they imagine I will go away soon."

The princess sat down, before Gabriel, who knew the doctor had suggested making her avoid abrupt moves, could stop her. "Will you?"

"Certainly not, Anna," Gabriel shook his head. "I am planning to stay here with you-

"For as long as possible?" she winced. "Your 'as soon as possible' was not at all so soon..."

Anna did not know she touched a string, but, meeting his eyes, realised her mistake. _Forgive me, I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it. _"But you know very well I was ready to wait for you forever."

* * *

The princess descended the stairs in a hurry, afraid she might be noticed by either Joana or Alysia, which would naturally lead to having to answer many questions, the answers to which might further on be interpreted in some way, and often not the proper one. She was glad the other two servants did not choose to live at the castle – the princess was not sure if she could bear answering, or rather continue avoiding answering, more questions.

Anna could, of course, have stayed in her room and tried to fall asleep again. But there were reasons, one of them being the simple wish to exercise her feet after spending too much time in bed. Wherefrom she got the idea about meeting someone there in the middle of the night, she did not know.

Never slowing down her pace, Anna entered the corridor which led to the kitchen. It was dark, and the candle she was carrying barely helped to see anything. The only sound she could hear was that of her own steps. Or so she thought, before walking into someone.

_No way._ That was something they both had in mind, before Anna burst out laughing. "I knew someone was going to be here."

"Anna, what are you doing here?"

"Ah… it's you," Anna smiled, recognising Gabriel's voice. The candle blew out, which has made the situation even more absurd. To meet him in the dark corridor, especially wearing but a nightgown, was something she wasn't ready for. "I'm… taking a walk."

"Are you all right?" The anxious question was met with an apologising look, however, it was too dark to see all those details.

"I can't sleep. Therefore, I chose to come down and have a cup of tea… Isn't that a lovely idea – I actually forgot that tea, no matter of which sort, takes my sleepiness away completely." Gabriel could swear she was flirting with him.

Van Helsing smiled at her, even though she could not see it. "You're not the only one who has made this mistake tonight." He wanted to see whether she actually was feeling better, as he could feel from her voice, or was it merely an attempt not to make him worry. That very morning she refused to rise from her bed, complaining about not feeling well. "Are we going to stay here in the dark?"

"Of course not. Let's go back into the kitchen, unless you have better plans… I suppose you were also taking a walk. Weren't you?" Anna coughed, quickly heading towards the light.


	5. Joys and Fears

**Chapter 5**

As soon as they both reached the light – strangely enough, the princess insisted that at least one place in the castle should always be light, no matter at which time of the day or night. Therefore, there were always candles burning in the kitchen – for once, the light that never left this particular place was actually useful.

The room had not been a kitchen before, and when it has become one, it turned out to be the most modern place in this previously notorious château… Of course, hardly anyone could remember its bad reputation now – or if they did, they pretended not to. It was obvious that no one wanted to upset the princess, especially after her faithful servant has informed them about the princess being in a very bad emotional state…

The two were standing close to each other without saying a word to one another for what appeared to be ages. It was clear that both Gabriel and Anna were to some extent uneasy. Finally, Anna broke the silence.

"Is something wrong?"

Gabriel shook his head, realising the absurdity of the situation. He had been looking at her for the past minutes, and hasn't explained himself, which has undoubtedly made the princess feel strange. "No, be sure, there's nothing wrong with you, Anna! It's just that I again got the chance to realise how breathtakingly, strikingly beautiful you are!" The princess smiled, reading in his eyes that he meant every word.

"I never thought someone was going to tell me anything like this," she grinned. Van Helsing shrugged – she might not be thinking about it, but it was sure every man that has seen her would agree she was beautiful. His questioning look made Anna feel it was better if she explained her words.

"At least not in the middle of the night," the princess gave him a wry smile. A disturbing thought struck her. "I cannot dismiss the idea that your compliment was prompted by the garment that I'm wearing?" She had never thought about this particular nightgown as something that could trouble anyone, but at that moment, she was not so sure. "I can change, if this one makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Why should it?" Van Helsing pretended not to understand what Anna meant. This simple gown of fine texture that Anna was wearing did somehow accent her figure. However, the candlelight was not enough for him to make out anything more, and he assured her that this was not the case.

"I don't think it has any particular effect on me. However, _you_ do," he grinned.

Anna saw no reason why she should move away from her lover, smiling back at him instead. Everything simply felt different at night. More intense. Stronger. Deeper.

Gabriel also felt the influence the mysterious atmosphere of the night had on both of them, subconsciously smiling. All this silence, the quiet words they shared sounded as if all that was happening or was going to happen between them was to be of utmost secrecy. And Anna knew that was exactly how she wanted it all to remain… unless something happened. Something the princess was sure was about to happen. _Something unpleasant_.

_Forget it, Anna, forget it now.__ It's night… all these foolish ideas of yours are but an illusion. _She tried to concentrate on more positive things, as Gabriel now wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you," she whispered, only to hear the same words from him. However, the foreboding remained. "We must not lose control over ourselves," she managed to say, her words met with an assuring smile.

Then, he started kissing her, softly and carefully – as if unsure whether she was happy about this. Only when she clung to him harder did he realise how stupid it was of him to even think she was not.

Anna's primary thought was not to respond to his advances… but love becomes a very complicated thing, when you try to make it more logical. She felt she was not able, not willing to resist – was it not lovers' nature to throw all the unpleasant thoughts away in favour of something long yearned for?

The lights at the window made Gabriel move away from her, displeasure in his eyes. Anna sighed, realising at once this had something to do with the bad feeling within her. "We're in trouble," he motioned at the window. The thing he saw outside only confirmed his suspicions. There was not a cloud in the sky, but there were flashes of lightning all around them. It might have been natural in summer, but that was wrong – he knew the one who did this.

Anna joined him at the window, throwing but a brief look at the sight. "I knew it," she whispered, not looking at him. Instead, she directed her look at the door, her uneasiness coming back, doubled. Van Helsing was not surprised about her words. It might be that she could have foreseen something, having spent much time with the guest that was surely going to visit them soon. "Our _friend _is back," he spoke, the voice firm and still quiet, every word distinct.

Anna remained still, now focusing her look to the ceiling. How many people were there that they – both of them - could call _friend_? One. And she knew this time it had nothing to do with Carl at all. She shook her head, for a moment refusing to believe the realisation that has hit her the next moment. But the bitterly sarcastic intonation of Gabriel's, one he never used when talking to her, could only mean one thing – one person.

"Anna?" Van Helsing addressed her cautiously, coming closer to her. At the moment he could not completely dismiss the idea that the things people were talking about her depression were not actually complete lies.

She sighed, reading everything in his eyes. That was something inevitable – he had to hear the talks. "Gabriel. Do I frighten you?" Anna could not control the sudden irritation in her voice.

"Not really," he assured her, feeling uneasy... and foolish. Anna was anything but depressed, and least so when she was together with him.

"I'm glad… for most of the people around me think I am about to start crying whenever I hear something that might remind me of my past. Just as you think now that I am very much surprised about Sigrún coming here. I actually am, but- " she sighed. Gabriel allowed her to speak, not wanting to interrupt her – if she was upset about something, this was the right time for her to spill it all out. – "But I was sure she _was_ going to come here, after all."

"My Anna," Gabriel gave her an admiring look. "Whatever the reason may be of her coming – she even showed off, apparently wanting us to know she was coming – you don't need to worry."

Anna rolled her eyes. "_You_ are the reason of her coming, and we both know that… The question is what we are going to do with her this time… and we must do something, unless you prefer to wait," – her voice broke, turning even more quiet – "until something happens to me again."

Van Helsing shook his head He had not come to Anna only to see her hurt again. "That won't happen," he assured her.

"You should also know that she'd rather have me dead than with you," her voice fell. Gabriel gave her a startled look, meeting her profound look that has pierced him like a knife. It was clear she was assured of it… no less than he was. He was about to embrace her again, before a loud knock on the door interrupted the brief moment of silence.


	6. Questions Unanswered

**Chapter 6**

Anna gave Gabriel a pleading look – the last thing she wanted was to be the first to meet Sigrún, what is more – to be the one that lets her in. "Of course", he whispered, smiling at her, before turning away to go and open the door.

Then, everything happened very quickly. "I am very sorry to interrupt, but-" It was not the voice of the witch, but the voice of some man Gabriel did not remember seeing before. Van Helsing threw an inquiring glance at Anna, who did not seem to have noticed the look he gave her, now directing her attention at the unexpected visitor.

The princess nearly sighed in relief. Seeing it was not the witch has somehow helped Anna to compose herself, and even to feel much better prepared for finally meeting the eyes of Sigrún and to be assured she would not be unsettled by her visit. However, the relief was gone as soon as she realised that something terrible ought to have happened – she could not remember any instance where she had to meet people so late in the night.

"What is it?" The tone of her voice betrayed her mixed emotions much too well. Anna's suspicions have never failed her...

"Someone wants to see you. Both of you, that is," the man, who was actually one of those officially responsible about not allowing unwelcome people into the castle, appeared to notice Gabriel only now, nodding at him politely. "I must say, he does look rather desperate, and keeps talking about everyone being in deep trouble. Nonsense, I would say," he shrugged.

_He? _"Did he present himself?" Anna now managed to look unconcerned. _Sigrún as a man? That would be something to see, indeed._

"Yes, he did. From what I could see, he did look like some kind of monk, or…"

Gabriel looked at him intensely. This man did look familiar, after all. He was one of those who took care of safeguarding the castle. His dismay was suddenly gone . "And his name was…?"

"Oh, yes, I'm very sorry. Carl."

_Carl! _Both Gabriel and Anna shared the same thought, the same question in their minds. "That is surprising," she muttered. "Please, let him in. Don't worry, he's a friend of ours," the princess gave him a forced smile.

As soon as he was gone, the two exchanged a look of worry. The look did not leave their faces even when the friar was already with them. It was true – he did look desperate.

"What are you doing here, at this hour?" Van Helsing was the first to word the question, shaking his head in disbelief. He was familiar with the rules the friars had to follow, and permission to leave the country without a very strong reason was not one of them... And he knew Carl too well – leaving his cell was a lot like him, but leaving Rome, leaving Italy… No. He tried to see the answers in his eyes. "Hello to both of you. That's actually the question I have been waiting for... I give you three minutes to leave this place."

"Why?" Anna finally found her tongue. Strangely, she was ready to go away without even hearing the answer.

"You are in danger. Take some clothes, other useful things with you… Just hurry! And Gabriel will go with you, of course". By the way -" he stopped her just as she was about to leave the room, "would you mind taking one or two of your most beautiful gowns with you?" Carl gave her an apologetic look. That was a strange thing to ask, and both Anna and Gabriel now looked at him with surprise. However, there was no time to think about it.

"I'll see what I can do… you only gave us three minutes, remember?" Before hurrying out, she smiled at both Carl and Gabriel, leaving them awestruck. Van Helsing was surprised she could even be smiling under such ambiguous circumstances, and the friar was even more astonished – he has also heard the rumours about the princess.

Smiling was actually the last thing Anna felt like doing at the moment. _I must not allow myself to think about it all. I musn't. _It was then that the princess started thinking that all this was nothing but a dream. Everything seemed to be too unnatural, very surreal - the strange feeling did not leave her ever since she met Gabriel earlier in the night. And that was how dreams were – full of unexpected events, bright and intimidating. The question was whether she did want to wake up from the dream. If_ this _is _a dream. _

The princess knew very well where every single thing was in her room – she had much time to organise everything since she had spent so much time alone there – it did not take her long to find and take everything she thought necessary. The dress the friar had asked her to take was, to her mind, not needed, but she took it anyway. She knew she had to warn the women in the castle, but there was no time for it.

"Explain yourself. Now." Gabriel looked at him, his worry increasing. "What's wrong? Where do you expect us to be going?"

"Away from the things that will very soon happen if you don't leave now. Trust me. We are going to a place where no evil can enter."

Van Helsing shrugged. _Rome, probably. How optimistic can he be? There _is_ evil in there. And everywhere._

* * *

"You did _what_?" Anna did not want to believe her ears, but every sense of hers only confirmed their words – she had been sleeping for more than fourteen hours, while they were travelling. Travelling where? She could not say whether she did not remember it or she did not know it. "I remember nothing of it, I'm sorry."

Gabriel gave Carl a confused look. He did not know what made Anna sleep for so long – the friar was the one responsible for that. He was not someone to believe she, or anyone, could sleep for so long without taking anything.

"You ought to recall it," Carl spoke, ignoring the look of his friend. "As far as I remember, you not only packed some things, but were the first to get into the carriage," he shrugged, smiling.

"And there you fell asleep in some minutes-" Van Helsing finished, stopping abruptly, as he saw Carl give the princess an apologetic look.

"What was it you have made me drink?" Anna looked at the friar inquiringly, already worried about hearing the answer. Carl whispered something into her ear. Gabriel tried to hear what his friend said, but it was an impossible task – no one could beat a friar when it came to being able to transmit information quietly.

Anna nearly jumped in her seat, her eyes wide with horror. "Damn it, Carl, you could have killed me!" the princess shook her head in disbelief.

The friar grinned. "Whoever taught you to speak like that deserves to be punished."

"Travelling with the two of you already is a harsh enough punishment for me," Anna muttered in a hurt voice. "I don't know where we are going, and why. Don't know what's happening. One of my companions almost kills me. Do you expect me to enjoy this?"

"You might try, princess. We have some wine here…" Carl tried to ease down the situation.

"Wine? I have never imagined I'd have to travel with two men who are going to be- she searched for a right word in her head – "inebriate?"

"It's not us who will be _inebriate_, - Gabriel grinned at her choice of a word.

"You don't mean you will make me drink it? I don't drink anything that might change the way I see the world, ever since-

They did not have the chance to say anything more, as the thing they were running from was now in front of their eyes.


	7. No Other Way

**Chapter 7**

The people that made them stop did not look dangerous. However, Van Helsing realised at once that they were no common humans, and Gabriel shook his head in disbelief. Dealing with Sigrún was already tiring enough, but dealing with many people of that sort – many witches, magicians and warlocks – seemed to be an impossible task.

"Why have you been running from us?" A man, apparently their leader, addressed Gabriel, at the same time smiling at Anna. "We could have found you anywhere, but there was no reason for you to run!"

"I see that now," Van Helsing shrugged. He was feeling rather comfortable among those people, as they were, like him, not acceptable in society. Neither he nor Anna was, or appeared to be, afraid. Only Carl was terribly frightened.

"To make a long story short," the tall man spoke, "I heard that Sigrún has caused you trouble." Anna noticed the witch before everyone else, but did not look at her for more than a moment. "She has," the princess agreed briefly. "I guess we don't have to expand upon it…" she smiled apologetically.

The man nodded at her. Of course, he knew a lot about the things the witch had- has done. "Not only does she involve herself with common humans, but she injures them on purpose, without having any proper reason to, such as avenging something."

Anna sighed. "I'm sure he could tell you more about her," she motioned at Gabriel, smiling at him encouragingly. The tone in which Anna spoke, the way she looked at him disclosed even more faults of Sigrún to the ones standing closer to them. Their reaction was immediate, but they only started whispering among themselves. Anna could not avoid comparing it to the spreading of rumours.

The leader was silent for several minutes. _Love. Never stand between the ones in love. _He spat out an oath."She did try to estrange the two of you, right?" This time the leader addressed Gabriel, who clearly did not want to talk about such personal matters. After all, this man belonged to the same clan Sigrún did, however, it was her who was in trouble now, not any of the people he cared about.

"I don't know the exact reason why, but yes, she did." _Employing various means._

Everyone's eyes were now on Anna, waiting to hear what she had to say on the subject. They could see she knew something more. "As far as I know, she has been in love with him ever since he saved her – Gabriel is not someone to broaden upon such subjects." _And neither am I,_ she thought, happy that Van Helsing never got into the details of it. What she did know was that he regretted having saved the witch.

"That explains a lot," the tall black-haired man grimaced. "I have always felt something was not right with her. But, princess, as I can see, you yourself are not completely right! Are you sure that every single bit, every trace of her sorcery is gone from your surroundings? From your mind?"

"I'm not sure about that," she admitted, never lowering her eyes – the princess knew very well such an action may signal her fear, and she did not want them to make wrong assumptions.

When the memories kept haunting her days, weeks after all the unpleasant events took place, she was sure that those would fade – but they never did. The so-called "depression" of hers was mainly influenced by that… and she felt such a state was not natural. More than that, she was almost sure that it had something to do with the things she has experienced in the cold Iceland. Her regaining of memory was full, but remembering every trivial detail of people around her being killed was simply too much.

"Soon you will be saved from it all," the man smiled at Anna, his smile fading as he looked at Sigrún for the first – and the last – time on that unpredictable day. "We do not tolerate such childish behaviour here – belonging to our clan means adhering to the rules and the limits. You have been warned before, but, clearly, did not consider it, running away instead."

The witch wanted to say something, but could not – her body was trembling with fear – she was still a very inexperienced witch, compared to the others. But she knew such things could not be forgiven, when done repeatedly and on purpose.

A thin, nearly skinny blonde woman of about thirty now came out from the crowd. "I'm sure mister Van Helsing is educated enough to know what is waiting for Sigrún," she shrugged, smiling at all the three of them. – "And even if the princess and the friar know it too, I would not risk showing the scene to them. Unless, of course, you would like us to spare _her_ worthless life," she grinned, looking at Anna with a question in her eyes .The speaker, who appeared to be of extraordinary beauty to Carl, sighed, giving him an apologetic look, as if feeling sorry about being so beautiful.

Anna did not even spare a look at the witch, who was now looking so pitiful. The princess knew what she had to do for the sake of everybody dear to her, and the glance she threw at the two men only assured the princess that there was no other way. Unable to say it aloud, she shook her head.

"Very well." The blonde knew that all the three could hear what she said, but ignored both Carl and Anna ever since knowing her decision. Gabriel could not avoid the thought that it was exactly what Sigrún would have done.

"Could you please take them away? You can tell the princess these unpleasant side-effects will be gone the moment the rebellious witch is dead… taken care of, I mean," – the smile never left the light-haired sorcerss' face, as she was clearly enjoying the things waiting for the doomed witch in advance. Gabriel glared at her, but motioned for Anna and Carl to follow him. He knew that disobeying her – any of them – would have led to more troubles, and he tried to avoid that as much as he could.

He knew that he would not want anyone to see Sigrún being killed, so he hurried away, Anna and Carl following him.

As they went back to the carriage, the princess remained silent. The friar, however, was not. "Who was she?" Carl meant the blonde woman, it was clear from the way he turned back to see her.

"You wouldn't want to know," Gabriel spoke tiredly. "The only thing I can say is that she has already killed way too many humans with her looks. The most interesting thing is that she enjoys doing it." Carl backed away at once, hearing laughter behind him.

"You will not stay here to watch the execution?" the princess finally spoke, when they were on the way.

"No, of course not. I will stay with you, as you may be going through something that may not be pleasant at first..."

Just when she was about to jestingly ask him whether she should be frightened, she saw that they were going not back to the castle, but the other way.


	8. The Moments Before Opening Your Eyes

**Chapter 8**

The princess gave Van Helsing a look that made him shudder. She liked surprises, but to be taken somewhere even farther from the place where she ought to have stayed, the place in which she felt she was of some use to her people, without even being given a single explanation? Of course, she knew that worrying about the people who only remembered her – the woman who could encourage them to be strong and never lose hope – in extreme circumstances was foolish of her, but that was the result of how she was brought up, and she never questioned it.

But there were things more important now. "Where are we going?" _Are the troubles not yet over?_

"I would like this to be a surprise. But it won't be anything frightening."

Anna sighed, rolling her eyes. She has experienced so many things one could call frightening in less than a year that she would not have been surprised if huge poisonous snakes started chasing them. She probably would not even be frightened.

"No, when we have such a driver, the journey will not take long," he motioned at the man driving the carriage. Anna glanced at him and shuddered – she remembered the man as one of the people among those belonging to the clan. Seeing someone related to it again was something not only unexpected, but unpleasant. It was as if Gabriel himself was put under some spell. She could not believe that he could ask of someone from _them_ to help.

"Anna, my dear… I know what I'm doing." _I would not want to be away from you the moment you start feeling bad because of the spell being removed. As such thing may happen. _He did not think about the fact that he hardly knew anything about the man other than he seemed to be of good nature, and, since he was paid for doing the favour, Gabriel was sure the magician was only going to do what he was asked to.

He also missed some other thing – the changes were going to take place at once when the witch was dead. The easiest thing to do was to ask Anna if she felt a turn for the better within her… but Van Helsing did not think of it.

Carl gave Anna an apologetic look. "I did try to stop him, you know…"

The princess shrugged, but said nothing. Van Helsing was the one who did not trust anyone, and what was he doing now? Allowing some untrustworthy man take them to nobody knows where? Well, Gabriel did know it; he said he knew what he was doing… So be it. After all, she had two men beside her, and both of them had experienced more than once what fighting evil was like, so she had no choice but to believe that one way or another things were going to turn out fine.

The hours went on, and Anna was beginning to feel uneasy. Having slept for so long, she did not feel tired at all. The friar, however, was asleep. Gabriel met her desperate look and grabbed her hand. "It will not be long now," he whispered.

She smiled at him thankfully. "Thank you for staying here with me."

Gabriel shrugged, smiling back at her. "Did you think I was going to leave you the moment I saw you were fine again? I am not planning to leave you for good. Never, unless you grow tired of me," she understood he was teasing her, but did not reply to that statement, grinning instead.

"What's so funny?"

"You ought to know that this- she tried to look serious. "This… promise reminds me of something," she sighed, but did not stop smiling.

Gabriel knew what she had in mind, and her smiling puzzled him. Did she not expect it from him, or maybe she was going to refuse him just like she had refused the two others? He never knew any more details, never remembering to ask her… Seeing her was more than enough, why spend time talking about people his dearest did not care about?

Van Helsing knew Anna realised what he was about to say, besides, this was the worst possible time and place to expand upon the matter, but he did anyway.

"Can I at least hope for a positive answer?"

"I did not think you were so fond of talking in puzzles," she finally spoke. "You could have put it in a simpler way… now everybody who wants to get something from me talks like that… nobody realises I don't like when people talk in riddles," Anna was no longer sure whether he meant what she thought he did and decided to wait and see.

Van Helsing shook his head in disbelief, unable to understand whether she knew what he meant, realising he really said nothing but empty words.

"I'd rather you said it now, before you make me suffer through pointless ceremonies," she whispered, not looking at him. Such behaviour was not something he expected from the princess, but she was somehow dizzy all day, and he believed she had reasons to act this way.

"Will you say it, or did you change your- Anna looked through the window and fell silent – the landscape had changed, and she could swear she saw the sea in the distance. In a moment, she forgot everything.

Gabriel smiled, seeing her eyes grow wide in admiration. "We will come there… today or tomorrow," he pressed her hand.

She directed her look at her companion, the admiration now directed towards him. "You made my life complete…" she sighed, noticing the sea was now covered by trees.

"No!" He smiled at her, seeing her inquiring look still directed at him. "No puzzles, no riddles this time, love. Will you grant me the honour of-

"Shut up," she whispered. "Why can't you put it simply?"

Gabriel grinned, realising that it was her who kept urging him to speak his mind out. "As you wish, Anna. Will you marry me?"

The princess took a deep breath. Without taking her eyes off him, she nodded, her lips forming into a big smile. That was so strange and unexpected, even though Gabriel has been teasing her with that for some time. Feeling and seeing the simple, yet beautiful ring on her finger has somehow woken her from the apathy she realised she had been in ever since their journey began.

However, she did not say a word more, as the carriage stopped and they all stepped out, including Carl, who was still half asleep.

"There you are. All I ask is to never tell anyone I was of some service to you," the man looked at Anna and smiled. "Congratulations," he grinned. "Just be careful." The tone in which the words were said sounded rather menacing, but neither of them noticed it. _The troubles ought to end someday… why not today?_ Both Van Helsing and the princess shared similar thoughts, only Carl was still as much afraid of everything as previously, unable to think positively, partly because he had to wake up so unexpectedly, and partly because everything seemed way too surreal to be true. _Be careful _was still ringing in his head. However, Carl said nothing, not wishing to interrupt the ill-concealed joy that was shining in their eyes.

If only he had known how right he was.


	9. The Unknown, the Complicated

**Chapter 9**

The fact that Anna was still very affected by the words she got to hear from Gabriel moments ago has not made her forget her status or stop noticing what was happening around her.

There were things she wanted to ask, and things she wanted to do. However, Anna remained silent. It took her some time to realise that nothing happened, as she still remembered every single thing, everything that had brought her pain. But the princess was not someone to be fooled that easily.

"I'm afraid we'll have to deal with those creatures again," she stated simply. Both Carl and Gabriel understood what she had in mind. "As long as it's not Sigrún who is-

"If only things were that simple," the princess sighed, a tired ironic smile on her face. The witch was not so easy to get away from – she felt Sigrún was alive and well. "I hope she does not know where you are planning to take me," Anna directed her words at Gabriel.

"She? You don't mean that-"

Anna sighed again. Not only has Gabriel ignored the possibility that all this may have been no more than a spectacle, but he even asked one of them for help… And she agreed to that. "That _is_ what I mean. Our Icelandic friend is not going to die. I would not be surprised if it turned out she was immortal," Anna nearly whispered the final words. She was no longer sure everything was going to turn out fine.

Only then did Gabriel realise the solemnity of the situation. The worst thing was that he did not know what was there to be done to end the nightmare the witch has brought to their lives… until he noticed the unmistakable sadness in the eyes of the princess.

"The only thing left to do now is to fulfill your dream, Anna. Will you go by the sea with me?"

The princess nearly growled. What was wrong with him? Throwing a glance at the friar, she saw he shared her opinion. "How gentle of you…" _And stupid_. The irony was dripping from her voice. If he truly imagined that bringing her by the sea was a good idea under those circumstances… "Don't you think that-"

"I understand it, my Anna," he assured her. "I know what she knows, and the seaside is exactly where the ill-fated witch will be waiting for us. If I have to kill her – I certainly will." He grinned, imagining the witch's surprise – Sigrún's naivety never failed to surprise him, that was why he was assured his plan was going to work.

_Ill-fated? What sort of poetry is this?_ The very situation seemed unlikely. "Excuse me," she did not openly address neither of the two men that were now following her closely, "as much as I would like to see- feel the sea that I might not ever see again, I-"

"Why do you talk like that?" Carl was the first to speak. "The sea is eternal, you could see it any time you wish," he understood the implied meaning of her words, but did not want to believe the possibility that they might lose the upcoming… fight? No such word was uttered, but he was not a fool.

Van Helsing followed Anna's undecipherable facial expression, feeling that he had to say something.

"Anna, smile at me…" _I do not deserve your anger._

She looked at him, surprised, but gave him the sweetest smile she could in this unpleasant situation. Carl smiled at them sadly, apparently not noticing their exchange of looks. If love was like this, he was glad he has never truly been in love.

Van Helsing felt he, however unwilling he was to ruin the moment, had to bring up the Sigrún subject again. After all, she was affected the most by the doings of the witch. "Please, Anna… will you come with me?"

Anna did not have the chance to reply. The familiar voice has answered the question for her.

"Gabriel! Are you still so stupid?" Sigrún, for it was her, was no less annoyed than Anna was minutes ago. The princess moved away quietly. "Do you really think you could murder me?"

* * *

The first thing Anna realised when waking up was that it was very hot in the unfamiliar room she found herself in. Startled, she opened her eyes. _Not again_. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she heard voices speaking quietly. She could make out several words, and the language they were spoken in indicated she was in Italy, which was where both Gabriel and Carl have brought her yesterday… or so she hoped. She saw she was wearing an elegant nightgown, not one she remembered having, but a rather comfortable one all the same. Anna decided not to think about it for the moment.

An attempt to rise from the bed made her wince in pain. Something was wrong… What was it she had been doing? Anna did not even feel surprised that she could not remember it.

"_Buongiorno_, _principessa_." An elderly man has just entered the room and gave her a friendly smile. Do not move," the man took her hand and checked her pulse. His accent made the man appear to be younger than he actually was. Anna could not control a smile back at him. "What is this place?"

"_Milano_."

_Milan? Oh no_. Anna knew geography well, her status required it. And Italy was rather far from Transylvania. How much time does it take to get from the place we were at to Milan? She was no longer sure this was the day she thought it was. The worse thing was that Rome was much closer now…

"How are you, princess?" The man seemed worried, and Anna hurried to smile at him assuringly, attempting to recall her knowledge of Italian – the man deserved it. "_Non c'__è niente, _thank you..." It really was nothing to worry about, and the least thing she wanted was to make the doctor think she was not right only because she got lost in her thoughts.

Soon, she remembered she was not that fine, after all. "Why does my body hurt when I try to move?"

The doctor shrugged. "I am not sure if I am allowed to talk about it, we'll have to wait for your friends to explain everything in detail," he gave her an apologetic smile. He liked the woman. She was unlike many others, and she spoke to him nicely. "There you are, _principessa_. _Il tuo_ fiancé is coming," he nodded and left her to Gabriel.

"Fiancé," Anna whispered, shaking her head and asking herself why everything was so complicated.

* * *

_A/N. Translations: Buongiorno, principessa _- Hello, princess (or good day/good morning - however you like it)

_Non c'è niente - _It's nothing

_Il tuo - _Your


	10. To Escape the Past

**Chapter 10**

The wide smile on Anna's face when she saw him made Gabriel sigh in relief… until he came closer and noticed the desperation in her eyes. "I guess you are the only one who could explain things to me," the princess did not even greet him, burning him with the unanswered question within the depth of her eyes, the colour of which now matched the colour of her hair.

"Anna, my dear, I… It's complicated," he stated, his voice retaining a neutral tone.

Anna noticed the joy in his eyes and smiled. "I know… my life is has always been… complicated." The word was followed by a sigh. "But I can manage." Of course she could. It was at least the third time she woke up in a place she was not familiar with. And if he was happy to see her like that… Something dreadful must have happened. Anna shook her head.

"Gabriel! Tell me. Do not worry, I am used to everything."

Van Helsing thought for a moment. It was true - she was used to everything. He could not hide it all from her any longer… And still, he was waiting.

"For God's sake, Gabriel," her tone was as desperate as her look had been moments ago. She touched his hand, never moving her eyes away.

As if woken from a dream, he began to speak. "She was not immortal, after all," he smiled sadly, feeling Anna was no longer comfortable looking at him, but she managed to smile at him encouragingly. "Wait- is she… Did you-"

Gabriel shook his head. How was he to tell her? "I mean, yes, she is dead. No, it wasn't me who killed her…"_ Complicated, indeed._

"First of all… Do you still remember everything in detail?"

Anna knew what her beloved meant by the question, but every attempt to concentrate on some particular event in the past seemed to be a too difficult task. "I don't know," she admitted. The silence that followed made Van Helsing worry.

Seeing the doubt on his face, the princess hurried to assure him of things she was more and more sure about every passing moment. "Oh- I feel like I am born anew." Taking a deep breath, she continued, a big smile on her face. "Gabriel, do you know what that means?"

"That one of your problems is gone forever; that I am allowed to congratulate you?"

"Exactly," she spoke, her eyes now sparkling. "And you are always-"

Smiling, he did not wait for further explanations, meeting the permission in her eyes. "Allow me," he leaned in, removing a strand of her somehow chaotic hair from her face. Anna felt she had been waiting for that moment, willingly giving in to his slow and careful kiss.

Gabriel was made to move away by a quiet painful moan escaping her lips, when his kiss became a little too urgent.

"I'm sorry," they both breathed out in unison, one with a shade of guilt in his eyes, the other with a tear of pain falling down her cheek. But it only took a moment before both Gabriel and Anna burst out laughing uncontrollably.

After a while, finding her voice again, the princess spoke in a whisper, washing every remaining trace of joy off Gabriel's face. "Who did it?"

Van Helsing wanted to disappear from Anna's view that very moment. But he had promised himself to tell her the truth, and that kept him away from lying to her. "You do not remember it, do you?"

Her eyes grew wide, as she began to suspect something. The change in her complexion was the thing which startled him the most, her face now nearly as white as the starchy sheet on the bed. "Forgive me, I did not think you would-"

"React this way? But I said nothing," Anna whispered at him, unable to make herself talk louder.

Quietly, Gabriel handed her a hand mirror. "It's mine! Where- her voice broke, as she saw her reflection. Anna forced herself to take a deep breath, however stuffy the air was in the room, however big the shock was. "Now… at least… you know what a living corpse looks like," the disbelieving look in her eyes gave away much more than a self-mocking smile that was now on her face.

Not meeting any reaction from Gabriel, who did not know what to say, she continued, throwing a loving look at him. "I told you… I can manage," she looked at him sadly after few heavy moments of silence. Slowly, the memories started coming back to her. Though Anna knew the things she had done were for the better, she was sad about having had to murder Sigrún. After all, she has believed her to be human for so long. At least the witch's feelings were…

Anna felt lost. There was but one thing that could have helped her to run away from it all.

"Gabriel?"

The imploring look in her eyes frightened him, but he replied, his voice neutral. "Yes, love?"

"Could you do me a favour?"

Van Helsing was surprised about the tone of her voice, still incredibly quiet. It was so… unlike Anna? "Yes, anything," he assured the princess. What he heard surprised him greatly…

"Kiss me again. _Bacciami ancora_…"

Gabriel felt like laughing at himself. Up to that day, he never thought Anna knew Italian! _Or have I missed something?_

Anna saw his confusion and smiled at him, her eyes now pleading. "_Ti prego_…" Van Helsing knew he should not, afraid to make her feel more pain than she already did, but he was enchanted by her more every passing moment… and he was dying to feel her lips on his again.

"I will try to be more careful this time," he assured her, making her eyes sparkle. "You know I love you, Anna Valerious?"

She smiled lovingly. "I love you no less, Gabriel." Anna could have sworn the minutes that followed were the best ever since she met him for the first time… But it was so every time they kissed... excluding the pain. She knew she had to ask someone for details, but that was to happen later.

A loud knock on the door made Van Helsing unwillingly back away from the princess, who was now looking and smiling at him blissfully. "If only it did not hurt so much…" she whispered to herself as Gabriel went to open the door.

_A/N. Translations: Bacciami ancora - Kiss me once more (in this context, anyway)_

_Ti prego… - I beg/plead you (in this context; generally the phrase has a different meaning)_


	11. All Over Again

**Chapter 11**

Seeing the man who entered made Van Helsing move away from the door immediately. He could associate him with nothing other than trouble. Without saying a word, he motioned for the man to get out and followed him. It was a representative from the Vatican. "I see the woman is not quite capable of following you, Van Helsing. And that is good, for there are some things for you to fix… not that far away, here in Italy, actually," his imperious voice and a sickening smile on his face made Gabriel want to spit at him. But he knew it would be unwise of him to contradict people sent by _them_, therefore Van Helsing only glared at the guest. _Not quite capable?_

Luckily, the princess was too far to hear them.

"Will you present her to me?" Gabriel knew he did not want any more problems, but was afraid about Anna as they re-entered the room.

"This is Anna Valerious," Van Helsing presented her to the man unwillingly, throwing her an apologetic glance. The man looked at her, then at him. "Your lover, I suppose?"

Anna, ignoring the immediate desire to slap him, smiled at the man sweetly, sitting up. She realised her mistake at once, as a sudden wave of intolerable pain went through her body. However, biting her lip so strong that it began to bleed, she kept sitting… and smiling, even though the pain made her want to throw up, and, had she not clawed hold of her bed, she would have fallen. Everything began to blur within her vision, but the princess forced herself to keep the smile on her face, hoping nothing gave away her intolerable suffering. Anna recalled that she had already gone through something very similar… That very idea gave her some strength.

Whatever was the unfamiliar man thinking, he was to be the last one who deserved to know anything about Gabriel and her. It was clear Van Helsing shared her thoughts.

Seeing a startled look on Gabriel's face, she managed to smile at him apologetically, her commanding look keeping him away from attempting to help her.

Not wanting to be the one who started speaking, Anna looked at the men inquiringly, suddenly wishing the friar was there with them. He was at least capable to ease physical pain. The doctor should have been with them as well, but he kept avoiding them… and the princess felt she did not want to know why.

"My name is Dearg," the man spoke, not noticing the pain in her eyes. "As you can see, I am not a friar," he pointed to his clothing. Of course he wasn't – the way he was bearing himself indicated that he was very rich, one of those thinking money could buy everything. "I help the saintly people, for I'm sure they need to spend more time among the laity. Besides," he looked at Anna in a way that made her want to have the sword beside her and use it immediately, "I am always ready to pass the word, as they have more important things to do than meeting people, involving themselves among the gentry."

"But maybe you have something to say, beautiful lady?"

Anna nearly growled, the forced polite smile never leaving her face. "No." She did not know the man and chose to remain neutral. The way Van Helsing was looking at him only assured her he was not to be trusted. Suddenly, she found it hard to breathe. The windows were open, but that did not seem to bring more fresh air into that stuffy room.

_Oh my God._ Sparing an undecipherable look at the princess, Gabriel was by her side in a moment, grabbing her hand. "What-" Anna was confused, still attempting to look strong, though the word was hardly audible.

"Get out," Gabriel directed the angry words at Dearg. His tone, now full of exasperation, puzzled the man. "We'll talk later." Not trusting the guest, who has apparently been sent there so that people in Rome could finally get rid of him, Van Helsing hurried out, expecting to find a doctor nearby. "You come with me," he hissed. Leaving the man with Anna, especially in such a state, did not sound well. Leaving her alone for a moment did not feel well, either… But he felt there was no other choice. Carl was not there, the doctor avoided them, the nurses were never present…Luckily, the next moment the doctor entered.

The princess felt her strength gradually leaving her body. Gabriel noticed the quiet question in her eyes, now unnaturally dark. "The wounds on your back are bleeding." He threw her a look of encouragement and gave her a small smile, but she did not smile back – her force was already somewhere else.

"And they are bleeding badly," the doctor added. Gabriel sighed. Was the man without feelings?

The princess closed her eyes for a moment. It was unbearably hot in the room, and she could have sworn it was sweat running down her terribly painful back. Apparently, the liquid running down her back was her own blood. Anna clenched her teeth. Sitting was a torture. But now she had to stand up, so as to make it easier for the doctor to take her nightgown off and wash the wounds again before re-bandaging them. "I never got the chance to ask, _principessa_ – those three wounds on your back – they look like they have been done by someone who wanted to murder you…"

"Yes," she agreed, feeling unable to do anything, happy Gabriel was always there beside her. "That someone _did_ want, did try to murder me."

The doctor's eyes widened. "I see." This woman clearly had many secrets – but he was not someone to ask, especially since the princess bore herself extremely well, even when he had to rip the blood-sodden fabric off her skin. Gabriel followed her facial expressions closely, not wanting to see the terrible wounds again. She looked at him thankfully, a sad smile on her lips.

"There is one other thing – as far as I remember, I told you more that once to avoid moving… And when I come, I find you on the verge of dying, only because you refused to listen to my orders," he sighed, smiling at her sadly.

Anna looked at the doctor helplessly. Yes, she remembered his words perfectly. But there were reasons… And she believed Gabriel knew them.

However much in pain, the princess smiled, or tried to keep smiling at her sweetheart, the unmistakable feeling in her eyes. He would have given anything for being able to have that look in front of him forever.

However, as soon as she was put to sleep – this time Van Helsing did not wonder about what kind of a drink that was – he went out, closing the door without a sound.


	12. As Easy As That

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_**1,5 months later**_

* * *

"I had no power to stop her," the doctor gesticulated emotionally, unable to hide his confusion and discomfort. Anna was but a woman, and he had never before met a woman who knew exactly what she wanted and had so many things planned in advance, speaking to him reasonably and leaving him no way out but to agree. Every single of his attempts to talk her out of leaving was met with indisputable logic. "So your friend brought her back home, after all," the man shrugged.

Van Helsing, however surprised, could not suppress a small understanding smile. The doctor thought he could see disbelief mingled with surprise in his eyes… But it was absolutely natural. The only thing the person responsible for that unpredictable woman could not grasp was that the guest's reaction was nowhere as wild as he had expected. "An exceptional woman," he shook his head.

Seeing the look on the man's face, Gabriel nodded. "She _is_ exceptional," Gabriel spoke, looking away from the doctor. "You should not worry about her," he added. Apparently, the way to the castle was one of the things Carl could never forget, as he continued travelling to and from it very often, and that was why Van Helsing did not worry about leaving Anna to him.

Another thing Van Helsing knew he should have said to calm the man down was that he knew her well and was not a bit surprised about her leaving, as she had been planning it continuously… Gabriel knew she had, but, not having much time to remain by her side, he did not question her about her plans. After all, it was her who insisted that he left for the mission that the unpleasant man with a strange name had come to talk him into. Apparently, Anna did not want to burden him, almost physically forcing him to leave her. Was it her unwillingness to show her weakness to him?

* * *

Anna's comeback has surprised everyone. The last note the servants got from her spoke nothing about her coming back. She did not want to talk about the place she was staying at, but the girls did realise she was not well, as Carl was nice enough to warn them and imply that the lack of news from their princess had something to do with the circumstances she was in, his "do not worry, everything will be fine very soon" explaining everything too well. The fact that no precise details were given in those short messages the friar continued to send "to the ladies" frightened Anna the most. That meant rumours were about to start floating all over again… And she would have to start negating everything again.

As the princess did try to follow the doctor's pieces of advice, such as the suggestion to walk slowly, she could not escape the caring looks everybody kept giving her since the moment she came back. The questions given varied from "are you well" to "what has happened," and she kept answering them patiently, with a smile on her face, yet her replies being as brief as possible. The tactics worked out just fine, and in less than two days the questions faded away. The hospital-related rumours continued circulating, but never about her health… Those dealt with the fact that their princess left the place with no thorough approval from the doctor, and she could see there was not a single person openly approving of that step. And, of course, there were usual guesses about the princess' supposed love affair.

Anna did not really care about what all those people were thinking or saying, as there was only one person whose opinion mattered to her. She continued to smile even when the inquiring Alysia asked her how much truth was there in the silent talks that Van Helsing has abandoned her.

It was a warm and sunny day, so the princess was enjoying the warmth outside, sitting in a shade, a book on her knees, a playful smile appearing on her face as she heard the question. "And have I ever admitted that there was something more than a mere friendship between us?"_ I have not negated it, either._ Alysia bit her lip, as Joana joined them in the discussion. "You never did, princess." The young Joana knew much more about Anna's relation to Van Helsing than she has ever shown, and the princess gave her a thankful look for her silence. As charming as Alysia was, she talked way too much.

Anna smiled, placing the book on a small table brought out to enjoy having a drink in the sun. These days, she enjoyed the company of those two completely different persons, the quiet Joana and the chatty Alysia. Both of the girls chose to attribute her good mood on those weeks of sunshine and warmth which have undoubtedly affected the princess in a good way. "Exactly. I don't remember ever saying or showing this in any way. Then how do you suggest I may be abandoned, if-"

Suddenly, she broke off, noticing what both of her companions were now looking at.

"Gabriel…" his name has escaped her lips without any further thinking. And without thinking, she rushed to him, forgetting all the eyes that were undoubtedly following them and undoubtedly making their own conclusions. What did they matter now, anyway? She hoped, felt he would understand her.

"Slowly, that was what the doctor said," Van Helsing caught her in his arms. She mumbled "I'm sorry" and gave him a wry smile.

"Anna… My sweetest Anna," he whispered, peering into her eyes. She did not behave like her usual self. However, it was not that he did not enjoy seeing the long covered, yet never forgotten side of her.

The princess, however, misinterpreted the look he gave her, and for a moment Anna wanted to back away from him, but could not make herself do it. "Do you also think, like everyone around me, that it was unwise of me to escape that stifling place that limited my physical strength? The prison that made me follow the rules I felt to be pointless? Do you, Gabriel?" Her voice was becoming desperate; however, it never overpassed the limits where it could have become louder than her lover alone could hear.

"No," Gabriel assured her. It was so much like Anna to do things her own way. "As always, you surprise me, and I love you for that," he whispered, never forgetting they were not alone. This kept them from showing their feelings, but they were used to it already. Besides, an interesting discussion that they were both able to hear was taking place.

The girls were simultaneously discussing the possibilities of their princess being in love with this mysterious Van Helsing. Even Joana, who was not too fond of spreading rumours, listened to Alysia closely, hardly able to find any counterarguments to what she said. Gabriel glanced understandingly at the girl. He could see she wasn't comfortable listening to her friend. Having heard every word the woman said, Van Helsing still managed to suppress a grin.

"Besides," Alysia was nearly shouting with fervour, not noticing or merely ignoring the warning looks Joana kept giving her, "why does he visit our princess so often?"

"Because I asked this of him," it was Anna's icy voice that cooled Alysia's ardour at once.

Both of the servants grew still, unable to meet the brown eyes of the woman they worshipped most of all. Strangely enough for them, the princess said nothing more, simply shrugging at them and turning away.

Gabriel addressed Anna in a rather formal way, pretending not to have heard any of this. "I came to you today, princess, because I wanted to discuss several matters with you."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm all ears, but-"

"And the girls can stay, if they like," he winked at Anna. As soon as he began speaking, the princess burst out laughing – he spoke to her of love, gave her questions and more questions which the princess answered, knowing that would have made the girls happy, for their assumptions weren't actually wrong… if they could understand a word. Gabriel and Anna's entire discussion was in Italian.

A/N. _There won't be any more Italian phrases, my sweet readers, because I know how tiring it must be for those not knowing the language to look at dictionaries or, in this case, at the end of the chapter ;) By the way, Romanian is somewhat similar to Italian – but let's ignore the fact here :) Let's take all characters as speaking in English...  
_


	13. Feelings

**Chapter 13**

"I thought better of you, Joana," Anna looked at the girl sadly, no traces of anger in her voice. Since the moment the princess had entered the castle, she allowed grumpiness overtake her.

"I-"

The princess sighed. "I am not asking you for explanations. You two could have discussed anything you wanted in private. But you chose this very topic that we, both Gabriel and I, do not like hearing about and made us hear it all... If I didn't know, I would say it was done deliberately…" Anna bit her lip and stopped, realising she was talking very quickly, as if wanting to end it sooner. Taking a breath, she continued, watching Joana lower her eyes. "However, I'd rather not discuss this incident with you at the moment. You are not the only one to blame," Anna's voice grew silent. "See you later," she managed to look at her in a way that only made the girl feel guiltier. That was when the princess had no more strength to pretend to be indifferent or to look at Joana. Without saying anything more and without sparing a look at her Anna left. _And I trusted her, believed in her. What a fool I was._

Soon, Van Helsing entered the castle. One of the servants, not the quiet one, was standing at the window, only turning at him as he approached her. The girl's eyes were full of questions. Gabriel saw at once she knew what it was that she did wrong. And, strangely enough, she did give him a question that he found more foolish than he could have expected. "I'm sorry to ask- but do you know where the princess is?"

Alysia did not dare to go upstairs and meet her eyes, unsure where the princess may be. If, most likely, she was in her room, the girl would need to knock and meet her. And it would have been a wrong idea to disturb her, anyway.

Van Helsing shrugged. Of course, he knew where she was. "You can talk to me. She does not want to see anyone, and I don't think we should disturb her." Gabriel's tone was indifferent, yet not offensive. He knew his dearest was to descend in some minutes, that was what they planned to do. So what would those remaining minutes change, if he behaved friendly towards the girl, as blunt as she was. "First of all, how am I to call you?"

"Alysia…" she did not feel comfortable at all, knowing this man must have heard every word of the talk that Joana and she were having.

Van Helsing could see it from her behaviour, and smiled at her encouragingly, yet unwillingly. Every moment spent with this girl suddenly appeared to be a waste of time." So, Alysia…"

Anna was quickly descending the stairs, giving a distrustful look to Gabriel when she saw him with Alysia. "Could you please come to me?" the indecipherable tone in which those words were uttered both soothed and frightened him. Suddenly, his smile disappeared. He could see pain in Anna's nearly imploring look. _Why do I always bring pain to her?_

"I'm afraid the discussion ends here," Van Helsing spoke without looking at the girl. "Have fun in discussing anything you want – be it true or not. It's at least interesting to listen to. But hurting the princess is unforgivable," Gabriel spoke gravely and hurried to Anna, leaving Alysia thunderstruck. Only this strange state she found herself in stopped her from realising the obvious thing about the relations between them.

Alysia was lost in her thoughts. Spreading rumours, some of which were often partly of her own creation, kept Alysia from truly believing the things she has heard, knowing those talks must have only been improved versions of the gossip she had been overspreading herself. But she truly meant no harm to the princess by those pointless talks, and yet… who would believe her after this? Trying to compose herself, she followed the everyday happenings that could be seen through the window… which only meant the sight of clouds gathering in the sky and the silence outside that she could feel almost physically. Everything suggested that a storm was coming. She did not notice Joana joining her in the quiet contemplation. Neither of the girls felt like talking.

* * *

Gabriel quietly closed the door after him, his eyes searching for the familiar figure. Anna gave out a sigh before taking a deep breath, her eyes turned away from him. That ought to have protected her from unwanted outbreaks of emotions, or so she thought.

The princess did not look at him, knowing even one small glance could break her concentration.

"Anna… Why on earth do you pay so much attention to what others are talking?" His voice was but a whisper.

"I forgot that I have promised myself to never allow them - anyone - close to me… And well, that's what happens when one forgets..." It was clear the princess did not want to expand on the subject.

"Why… they are just two youngsters, one of them did not even like hearing those things. That wasn't too much of a lie, anyway."

Anna, amused, finally turned to Gabriel. However, when her sweetheart carefully mentioned his idea about bringing pain to her, she gave him a misunderstanding look.

"Are you out of your mind?" The princess' look pierced him, her voice having the sad shade Van Helsing was always afraid of noticing again.

Anna never took her eyes of him. She never felt comfortable talking about personal matters, including her feelings. But this nonsense…

"I love you, for God's sake… I don't think I would be able to live without you. Or not to cry when you-"

Anna stopped and lowered her eyes, believing she has said too much already.

Van Helsing tried to appear unaffected. All of a sudden, he saw her as someone both hurt and lonely.

He was by her side in a moment, seeing her face lighten up at once. Neither of them said a thing, simply being together and sharing looks full of love. The predicted storm was raging outside. But they were perfectly happy simply standing there.


	14. L'état, c'est moi

_A/N: Here we go again… So many chapters in ~2 weeks, when it usually takes me ~1,5 month to write one… WOW__!_

_What's up with my story receiving no reviews for countless chapters? I suppose many of you don't get the e-mails, if you are below 18 years of age? I guess I'd have to lower the rating to T, then... :P  
_

_Oh well, on with the fun!_

**Chapter 14**

"Anna," after a while, Van Helsing addressed her carefully, afraid to bring some negative thoughts to her head again.

"Yes?" She replied softly, her voice small.

"I think you should talk to your servants about what they're allowed to do and what not…" _Because you do not deserve to suffer. I cannot bear seeing you sad._

The princess took a deep breath and nodded, a contemplative look on her face. "You're right… I must talk to them… all of them right away," Anna gave Gabriel a thankful smile. _What would I do without you?_

The "right away" took some time.

"It's your choice, Anna… if you choose to dismiss them-

The princess made a mean face, which confused her companion, but he said nothing... Women being moody was no surprise to him. It was then that she gave him an apologetic smile. "Dismiss them! No," Anna appeared to be genuinely surprised at the idea.

Van Helsing gave her a loving look, not trying to find a reason for her behaviour. She seemed determined.

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

The princess shook her head, her apologetic smile returning for a moment. "I can do it on my own," she smiled lovingly at him.

Gabriel shrugged, but said nothing, smiling back at her instead. He has never had doubts about what Anna could do. It was raining heavily, sound of the howling wind adding some unpleasant feeling to their still contemplation.

"The summer is over, I believe," Anna sighed, reacting to the gloom outside. Suddenly she knew she did want Gabriel to help her endure whatever was to come that day.

"I think I would like you to be with me through this unpleasant thing, after all," she was afraid her future husband would think her childish, but Gabriel only took her hand and smiled, happy she decided she wanted him to be with her.

"Of course."

"I'll be right back," she whispered rather to herself than to her lover. She needed to find a person who could call every single of her servants to the place which hardly seemed suitable – the hall where balls used to be held in the castle… Anna could not think of a better alternative, feeling she had to keep all of them at a safe distance, and the hall was a vast place, much too big for the relatively small group of people who worked for her. The four girls working within the castle… the gardener, watchers and keepers… and some people only coming when additional assistance was needed; they were all to be summoned to that empty, echoing place.

Joana was the first one she noticed. Anna did not try to hide her relief it was her, and not someone else. "Joana. Could you _please_ ask everyone to come here right away? _Everyone_ means every single person working here, either every day, or on demand, be it the gardener or…" Her _please _sounded threatening to the poor girl.

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Anna felt uncomfortable. "You'll see what I have to say. Nothing too frightening. Go, I give you fifteen minutes."

Anna needed that time to dress up and to think about what she had to say. She saw Van Helsing waiting for her patiently, a question in his eyes. Anna shrugged. "They will all be in the hall in fifteen minutes…"

"I'll come back to you in ten minutes, then," Gabriel winked at her, she nodded. Having seen him leave, the princess started the preparations.

* * *

It was exactly fifteen minutes later when she descended the stairs, beautiful and assured. The princess was wearing the dress the friar had asked her to bring with her back then. _Whatever was the reason…_ A wrap on her shoulders covered her bare back, thus greatly reducing the effect it could have had on anyone not used to seeing her wearing this kind of clothing. Another reason why she added the piece of clothing to the ensemble was the traces of her wounds still clearly visible on her otherwise flawless back… Anna felt she could not take answering more questions which she wasn't sure she would be able to answer… especially since neither Gabriel nor Carl wanted to frighten her with details about that live-or-die story the princess could not actually recall. Maybe it was for the better…

The princess waited for Van Helsing, who smiled at her encouragingly as they both entered the hall where everybody was already waiting. It was strange for her to see everyone was looking at her, some with mere admiration, some with expectation, some with uncertainty… Two of them were looking at her with an unconcealed fear. Gabriel chose to stand by the wall, which made him less conspicuous. Apparently, no one cared about his presence, as every single person was afraid of what their princess might say.

She began to talk, managing to keep her tone cold and emotionless. "After what I have experienced today, I must talk to all of you and explain the rules once again. The last thing I want is to discharge any of you." No one but the two girls understood what the princess had in mind.

"You ought to know I hate rumours most of all." Every look was now on Alysia, who lowered her head, feeling her face turn crimson. "But I can bear with them for as long as I do not have to hear those assumptions given as a complete truth. Today, it was even worse…"

Anna kept talking, her voice growing quieter with every syllable. "The things about my health, the fact that I have left the hospital without allowing the doctor assure me that I might need to stay there for some more time.. Those were true," she smiled to herself.

"When I hear presumptions about my love life, I usually want to laugh at those. Or simply shrug them off, as usual. But today…"

People listening were getting uneasy, mostly because they could see how much affected by whatever happened today their princess was. Anna noticed that. "I will be quick," she assured them. The two girls responsible were looking to the ground.

"If you choose to discuss anything concerning me… or my love life, for that matter," she made her best not to grimace, "do it in private. And _never_, under any circumstances, make my guests hear it. That is all I had to say."

As the only guest the princess had that day was Van Helsing, all eyes were now on him.

Gabriel shrugged. "I suppose you want to hear my part of the story. If the princess would allow me…"

Anna smiled at him rather coldly, feeling she needed to sit down. She found the small discourse exhausting. "Of course, feel free to…"

Van Helsing said nothing of the matter, talking gravely and expressively. "Look after the princess. Never make her suffer with either your words or your actions. " He remembered the way she run to him, and smiled.

"Rumours hardly affect me in any way, and believe me, I hear hundreds of new ones every week. But I come to visit her and what do I see? How an apparently nice little discussion turns into something way less tolerable, and-"

Anna pressed a finger to her lips, knowing Gabriel saw everything. "Thank you," she spoke to everyone. "You may all go now and think about what I said."

She smiled kindly at all of them as they were leaving one by one. The two girls remained.

"Why, you can go too!" Anna made her best to smile at both Joana and Alysia. "I only wanted you all to know-

"I never knew it would hurt you so much, did not think- I apologise," the chatty girl began, trying to see some traces of forgiveness in her eyes. Imagining to have seen it, she left.

"I am sorry," Joana finished, her eyes teary. That was what Anna was afraid of the most. Tears. She knew she had to look at the girl, but couldn't, the tension within her too high not to start crying herself. "Just go. I forgive you. Now go, go!" Joana did not wait another moment, thanking the princess and nearly running out of the place.

"Anna," Gabriel placed his hand on her shoulder. "You were brilliant," he whispered. "My queen."

The princess said nothing, not looking at him even when he took her by the hand and led her out of the surprisingly cold and dark hall.

_A/N. How did you like it? Too much direct speech, is it?_


	15. Uncertainty

**Chapter 15**

"Is everything fine?" Van Helsing seemed concerned, as his darling did not say a word or spared a single look at him ever since they came out of that gloomy place.

Instead of replying, Anna sighed, still avoiding meeting his eyes. It was hard for her to explain the unexpected weariness and sadness that has overtaken her after having to address so many people, even though her words were only directed towards two of them. "I am not sure," she whispered, hoping her inner feelings would not show.

"Do you think you can at least look at me?" _Without tears, that is…_

"I am not sure," the same answer followed.

"Do you want me to do anything for you?"

_Make me feel better. _But that could not be achieved by avoiding his eyes, so Anna looked at him, her eyes emotionless and, surprisingly for her lover, tearless. That only increased Gabriel's worry. Her voice, however, was weak, as if she had been going through some inner fight. "Do nothing. Simply stay here…"

Gabriel saw the same broken expression on her face he had noticed earlier today. "Everything is, must be fine. I will be here with you for as long as necessary," he whispered, his hands touching her soft auburn curls.

"Or for as long as you have no new missions waiting for you?"

This bitter remark made Van Helsing sigh. "I believe I have never told you that – I have earned so much money by completing those missions that I could easily buy you a castle. But I still participate in them only because I do not want to be chased by those from Italy… I swear, I would have stayed with you back then," he removed the shawl from her shoulders, smiling sadly at the marks still reminding of the torture they both have had to go through – even though his part in it was only a passive one.

"But then I asked you to leave," Anna finished, stiffening, as she felt Gabriel's fingers running through the marks that were possibly to become scars.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered softly.

"Not today," the princess answered frankly, surprised at how quickly her sadness was leaving her. And when Gabriel started kissing her, she did not think of anything else, losing herself completely in his embrace. Feeling his strong and loving arms around her made the princess feel safe and protected.

"Anna Valerious…" Van Helsing whispered her name without any specific reason, only wanting to hear the perfection of it coming off his lips.

The princess smiled lovingly at him, feeling his warm breath on her face.. "This Anna Valerious is forever yours, mister Van Helsing. Gabriel…"

"I do not want to get you in trouble, my future, my life, my sunshine…" Van Helsing raised his hands up as if surrendering to something higher than himself. Anna looked at him inquiringly, the smile never leaving her face.

Gabriel backed away from her and handed her a small mirror, the same one that the princess used at the hospital. It was not something the princess had pleasant memories about, but the idea of simply throwing the thing away has never occurred to her. Anna looked at the small looking glass and gasped, laughing, seeing the mess that her hair has become. "I understand what you are implying… would you like to brush my hair, now that you're here?"

Van Helsing smirked. "Of course, it was me who has undone it, after all."

When it was done, Anna smiled, having thrown a glance at the very same mirror. "You work like a professional," she sighed happily. Her hair was now plaited, and she could not remember when she wore her hair like that. _When I was seven, perhaps?_

Gabriel pressed her hand. "Do you think you are ready to meet them all now?"

Anna grimaced. For as long as he was with her, she was ready for everything. "Of course… All this was but foolishness, after all," she whispered, unsure about whether she truly wanted to descend the stairs. But what was the use of frightening her beloved again?

Watching herself in the huge mirror that still wasn't removed from the room, the princess realised she had to change into something less striking before allowing herself to come down the stairs and getting involved into the everyday castle-life again.

"Would you mind leaving me for a moment?" Anna motioned to her dress and shrugged.

Van Helsing gave her an admiring look and left, not forgetting to close the door after him.

Anna found a bandeau to bind her hair, changed into something rather casual – as much as it was possible for a princess – and came down slowly. Now that she had no actual negative emotions eating her from within - or if there was something, she could not yet name it – the princess recalled the doctor's suggestions.

Everyone present was looking at the princess curiously, trying to see some change within her. Anna gave them all a smashing look, which made everyone turn their eyes away from her. All of a sudden, she understood she would rather have not come there. Now she was feeling more like a showpiece than the princess. Even though the looks she was given were not much different from the ones she received every day, the princess was feeling surprisingly uneasy. "Is it my hair, or something else? I am not in the mood to discuss anything at the moment," the cheerful tone in which she spoke did not go well with her words. Realising the absurdity of the situation, Anna smiled.

"Can we do anything for you, princess?"

"Most certainly… I'm starving," she stated. "And yes, I would prefer if you brought it upstairs… As we," she smiled at Gabriel, "are not yet finished with the things we were to discuss," she finished the sentence emotionlessly. Who cared what everybody was thinking? She was happy at last, or at least appeared to be so.

"The weather outside is tolerable now," Van Helsing noted. "I wonder if the princess would like to go for a walk after dinner?"

"The princess will think about it," Anna suddenly seemed hurt again, and everyone who saw the scene wondered what was going on between them, as pleasant emotions in her voice could so easily change into something completely different. "This has nothing to do with you," she spoke tiredly to whoever was watching or rather involuntarily seeing the scene.

The princess, appearing to be completely desperate, motioned for Gabriel to follow her, something similar to pain in her eyes. Van Helsing did more than that. He took her by the hand and led her to her room again, feeling completely puzzled, almost forgetting to close the door.

"Anna, my Anna, tell me, what is wrong?"

"I don't know! I want nothing, care about nothing." Anna bit her lip, realising it wasn't entirely true. "Nothing but you," she corrected herself, pressing his hand. "If you leave me today, I will die."

Whatever was it, it was very grave. "But you were happy moments before," he whispered, worried.

"Back when I did not have those _ideas_, that is." That was the end of her concentration, and she stood up, directing her look to the window.

"What kind of ideas?"

"That you will leave me for good, after all. That we're not meant to stay together."

Van Helsing stood up and softly turned her to face him. It looked as if she was under some kind of spell. "Do you believe that possible?"

He knew he could not leave her.

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Let's wait for the dinner, and we'll talk about anything you wish to discuss afterwards." Gabriel gave her a concerned look. "Remember what we were talking about in all those happy moments we shared. Have in mind those were just the beginning to the joys waiting for us in future."

Anna touched his face lovingly, affected by the tone of his voice, both soothing and loving. Suddenly she regretted her words uttered but moments ago. "Are we going for a walk? I would love that," the princess looked at Van Helsing in a way which assured him of her unspoken feelings completely. She was in desperate need to change her surroundings, and a breath of fresh air sounded just right. Gabriel thought the same.

"Anywhere you wish, princess. Just don't stop smiling," he winked at her. Anna smirked, wanting nothing else from life that very moment.


	16. Improbable

**Chapter 16**

It was not yet dark outside, when Van Helsing and Anna left the castle. Gabriel insisted that she did not hurry, which meant that the walk was to last for a long time. "Where are we going?" Anna asked after some time of their apparently meaningless unhurried walking, not having thought of giving him the simple question earlier, which only suggested she trusted him completely.

"Are you tired?" Van Helsing got worried, seeing the meditative look in her eyes, which he took for a sign of fatigue.

She shrugged. "Does it look like it?" Anna did not want to come back home already, tiredness only overtaking her at the very thought of having to meet everyone again. "I'd rather go somewhere else… or stay here."

Van Helsing saw she did not want to come back. Neither did he, but the sky was already darkening. "If you are not afraid of the dark, my dearest, we could-

Anna grimaced playfully, feeling his hands on her shoulders. It wasn't raining anymore, but the unpleasantly bleak wind remained. "Tell me…" The last thing the princess wanted was to fall ill, which would mean being locked to the bed again.

"As you do not want to come back yet, even though we should, if we want to avoid having people talk about us, we must find a safe place to stay. If that is possible."

"Not here, and not at this hour," Anna noted sadly.

"But we must, unless we want to freeze here," Van Helsing spoke gravely, but the princess saw sparkles in his eyes, which made her smile at him. "I guess we would have to visit some places where such a weather is an exception." Anna remembered Iceland and shuddered. Even though she hardly ever went out there, she remembered the winter cold and trembled.

Gabriel knew the only way to make unpleasant feelings go away was to think about something else. "Whereto?" He asked, genuinely interested.

Anna appeared to be thinking for a moment. "I would suggest France, but, from what I have heard, you are not liked there," she rolled her eyes. "Besides, I cannot say the weather is better there on days like this," the princess bit her lip. "Just a matter of personal preference, I admit," she whispered, not looking at him. It really was getting cold and dark and the princess felt she would gladly be spending the evening at home.

"France would be perfect," Gabriel grinned. "The French are very discreet," he smiled, seeing Anna roll her eyes and grimace at him. "But can't we find a place for the night here?" Van Helsing knew the princess was loved by her people. "Do you know someone whom you could completely trust?"

Anna sighed. If such people existed, they would be working at her castle. "The last time I trusted someone, it turned out to be a mistake."

Gabriel touched her hair and kissed it. "Let's go home, then. Tomorrow is another day." The princess did not object, putting her already icy hand in his, hardly any warmer. The two ended up running, as the night turned out to be extremely cold.

As they came back, Carl was the one to greet them.

"Hello," the friar grinned. "I have been waiting for you two to finally come back. I suppose you had much fun," he threw an inquiring look at Anna, who glared at him, however, she was not even trying to hide that seeing him was a pleasant surprise. "If you see _this_ as fun, then yes," Anna realised her hands were stiff and nearly blue from cold.

"Don't worry, mine are no better," Gabriel smiled at Anna, making her smile back at him wryly.

Light and warmth was what they needed the most, the pleasant guest being a nice addition to end this rather adventurous day.

"How comes you are here? No new problems, I hope?" Van Helsing addressed Carl carefully, as he knew the reason why he was here.

"No. I simply got bored and arrived to see you." That simple statement sounded fake and made Anna roll her eyes. There had to be some specific reason for his arrival, so she guessed.

"If you come here to take Gabriel to-

"No," the friar's voice was certain and assuring. "That is not the case."

"Luckily," the princess gave them both a small smile, relief visible in her eyes. All she wanted at that moment was to take a warm bath and fall into peaceful sleep afterwards. "It is late, I'm cold and tired. Goodnight." Her voice sounded nothing as she wanted it to, bearing a shade of both annoyance and exhaustion.

All of a sudden, she looked like the Anna that Gabriel and Carl met for the first time, self-assured and distrusting, even the tone of her voice unfriendly. "By the way – if you leave me without warning-

"I won't." Gabriel gave her a loving look which assured her, and she left the room, not wanting to know something she felt she would rather not.

"She doesn't look like usual self," the friar noted, somehow surprised. _The pre-usual self, perhaps._

"Let's just say she had a bad day."

Carl rolled his eyes. "You don't seem a bit affected by it, though."

Gabriel grimaced. "Should I be?" _I love her._

The friar sighed. "Does she know?"

"No, I mentioned nothing to her so far… she wants to go to France, by the way."

Carl stopped to think for a moment. "But France isn't…"

"…my favourite place? No. And no, Catholicism isn't the main confession there." Van Helsing grinned. "According to your supposed remark: 'Then how on Earth can those two get married?'"

The friar shrugged, slightly upset about how easy it was for Van Helsing to see through him, but he said nothing. The very fact worried him a bit. Not only did his friend's future bride knew nothing about what he was planning, but he wanted to get married in France! Without even discussing it with his lover. That was much too confusing, but Carl wasn't the only one anxious in the room.

This unexpected visit was to change something for sure, and both Van Helsing and the friar were to some extent uneasy. The silence between them was an unusual thing, so Carl received a rather meaningless question very soon. "Where have all the servants gone?" Gabriel was sure he saw something in his friend's eyes that he couldn't yet decipher, but that had something to do with him knowing more than he or Anna did.

Carl looked at him mockingly, thinking for some moments. He has had no trouble being accepted to the castle by the watchers, because they all knew him. However, now that he thought about it, he realised there was no one to meet him as he arrived. Maybe the servants were all already asleep, probably being already used to their princess coming home late?

"They are all asleep, I suppose. You both will apparently have some kind of problems tomorrow." Even if they _are_ used to it.

"Why so?" Van Helsing could only mistrust his friend that very moment.

"It was half past one when you two came back."

Gabriel looked at him with disbelief. It could not have been that late. Or?

The friar rolled his eyes. "I don't really care whether you believe me or not, but remember that Anna went to bed very soon afterwards, being possibly the sole among us who still values sleeping at night."

Receiving a crushing look from his friend made Carl realise that was not the right thing to say.

"I believe I will end up valuing the night's sleep after having heard you talk," Gabriel grimaced. He understood what the friar meant to say, but what came out of his lips ended up having a wholly different meaning. "Goodnight," he allowed a tired smile escape his lips, unwilling to neither come back to that conversation, nor to begin a new one.

"Of course. Goodnight." Carl was too confused to add something else. The last thing he wanted was getting involved in something he never felt too confident about.


	17. When Things Do Matter

_A/N. Your silence means my silence. Is that fine enough with you, darlings?**  
**_

**Chapter 17**

When the princess opened her eyes, it was still dark outside. She found it was too cold to even get out of bed, but she had to, as the window was open. Anna tried to see the bright side of it – maybe now, after coming out to the cold – for the temperature in the room appeared to be hardly higher than what Gabriel and her had to go through earlier in the night – she would finally be able to get away from the terrible dream that only made her feel more tired than she had been before.

After closing the window, Anna got back to bed, but no peaceful sleep was granted for her the remainder of the night, as the nightmare returned…

When she finally freed herself from the nightmare, the princess could only stare to the ceiling, attempting to somehow make her heart stop pounding so wildly by breathing evenly and slowly. However, that did not seem to help, scenes from the dream so vivid and bright that she could have sworn she was there and experienced everything. As it was not the first time she had that very same nightmare, she was more and more sure that was coming from the depths of her memory. Trembling, she covered herself up in sheets, but could not sleep.

It was only beginning to dawn, when Van Helsing, who hardly ever slept for more than a few hours during the night, came to see if everything was fine with his sweetheart. Seeing that Anna was not sleeping, he came closer to her, immediately frightened by the alienated look he believed he saw in her eyes.

"Is everything-"

The princess appeared to notice him only then, unable and unwilling to hide her relief in seeing the man who appeared to always be there just when she needed him. "Nightmares."

Van Helsing sighed, taking her hand. "You know you are not alone in this, Anna…"

The princess wasn't sure whether he was referring to his own continual nightmares or to the fact no less true – he was there to protect her from everything, but smiled at him thankfully, her eyes burning.

"I think I do not need to ask you for details of me murdering _the witch_. I keep having the same nightmare for some nights in a row already," she sighed. Anna could no longer make herself call the one who tried to murder her by her real name.

"So this is not the first time…" Gabriel took her hand, understanding perfectly what continual nightmares meant. Seeing Anna happy was what mattered the most for him that very moment. The princess nodded, happy he was there beside her. "However, I would like to know if that dark dream isn't only a creation of my mind… I would love to hear it all from you _now_." It was clear Anna did not really want to relive it all again, but she felt that knowing all the details of her murdering the witch would somehow make her feel better.

"I somehow knew this was to come," Van Helsing whispered to himself, stroking her hair. He knew the story could only chase her uncertain traces of happiness further away, but he could not make himself lie to her. "Listen to me, then." _The story will be brief, I promise._

Indeed, it was. Anna was listening to him intently, her face growing paler with each new detail revealed to her. The princess realised that every word spoken and every description her dearest gave her were not new to her.

"That is enough," she stopped him, her voice barely recognisable. "I know it all. All this… I have seen every slightest detail of the scene in my dream." Gabriel looked at her, startled, but Anna motioned for him to allow her finish. "Then she gave you that look of victory… and stabbed me thrice with that… thing. Am I right?" Her voice was feeble and uneven.

"You mean you remember it all now? Even the fact that she did allow you to kill her? _Wanted_ you to do it?" Van Helsing meant what he said, and Anna did not object. She herself was beginning to have that strange yet believable idea.

Without wanting to distress the princess any more, Gabriel spoke. "_She_ had nowhere to turn, nowhere to go, despised by every being of her kind because of the things she had done. Therefore, she chose to die in a way proper for a witch." Seeing Anna's terrified look, he grabbed her hands and kissed them. "This was but her choice. At least she managed to get away from suffering at the stake," he smiled sadly at her.

The princess took a deep breath, talking quickly, not noticing that Gabriel was somewhat distracted. "I relived it all in this nightmare, even the pain as she cut me with that sharp knife-like creation of hers…" Anna shuddered. " And I recall the strangely joyful look in her eyes when I stabbed her, and-

All of a sudden, she covered her face with her hands, not even attempting to stop her tears and sobs. She stood up, only to fall into Gabriel's arms.

"Anna, forget it now… it's all over!"

This was met by another series of sobs. "It's not that easy," she whispered, smiling as she felt his loving lips on her face.

"You are everything to me," he whispered. "I would do anything to make you happy again."

"I only need to get over this… You needn't do anything," the princess assured him, feeling safe and loved. However, feeling his lips on her neck made Anna break herself from his embrace almost wildly the next instant.

Her eyes were wide, as she did not fully fathom the reasons of her outbreak for almost a minute, during which Van Helsing was only looking at her, unsure, only his eyes giving out his concern. "Forgive me…" Anna realised what she has done only when she met the frightened look on his face. "Did I hurt you in any way?" Gabriel asked, worried.

Anna only motioned at him hopelessly. Feeling his lips on her neck reminded her of the unpleasant encounter with vampires, the thing she had almost forgotten, or so it seemed until this moment. Only the lips of those blood-thirsty creatures were as cold as ice. Anna shuddered, recalling the days when those vampires even considered the possibility to make her Dracula's bride. She covered her mouth with her hand.

However, the last thing she wanted was make her sweetheart think he was doing something wrong, as he certainly was not. "You did nothing wrong," Anna assured him, throwing him a loving glance. "My memory did."

As her fiancé did not appear to have grasped the meaning of her words, the princess hurried to explain it. "It brought back the memories of our not so pleasant encounter with those- vampires." Gabriel nodded understandingly, placing his hands on her shoulders, his eyes saying much more than what words could express. Anna was extremely thankful to him for that. "And I thought that period was over and done with," she sighed, unable to control a smile when the man she loved whispered something in her ear.

"You ought to remember I was not too fond of your arrival back then," Anna grinned. "I don't think it was a pleasant experience for either of us." _I wanted you to leave _my_ town at once and to never come back._

That, he _did _remember. "Indeed, my dearest princess, it was the meeting I have rather vivid memories of."The two looked at one another and burst out laughing uncontrollably. Who could have guessed _that _was going to end up like in some of the worthless novels Anna did waste her time on during the cold and empty month of her being someone else?


	18. Meanings

_A/N. If my mathematical skills do not fool me, each chapter of this story gets approximately half a review. =) Who feels like improving the situation? _

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"The beautiful, self-assured and apparently dangerous princess," Van Helsing appeared to enjoy remembering their meeting. "You were the only bright thing in the gloom even then, do you know that?"

Anna rolled her eyes, an uncomfortable smile on her face. Unwilling to get caught in memories about what seemed to had happened ages ago, she only wanted to make him stop talking, not remembering to have seen a mere sign of pleasure on his face that day. Besides, remembering one thing made her recall many others, which were often even worse.

"Change the subject, could you?" _We seem to do nothing but talk, anyway._ The princess could not say she did not like the easy-going conversation, for once having nothing to do with all the complicated things Anna was sure they both only wanted to forget, but that chat simply did not produce the wanted effect on neither of them.

"Willingly," he agreed.

Van Helsing watched Anna light up a number of candles, which took her no time. Burning candles did bring soft light to the chamber, making both of them recall the last time they were in a similar situation, and smile to themselves. Gabriel said nothing, choosing to ignore the persistent idea that this action might mean something more than the wish to see things better to Anna.

"Much better, isn't it?" she smiled at him, receiving an admiring look back.

Gabriel shrugged, as if finding the question pointless. Certainly, it was much better that way. _For several reasons. _Trying to get those reasons out of his head, he spoke. "I hope my being here does not make you uneasy," meeting her questioning look, he hurried to explain – "I think it was too late, or perhaps too early for me to come to you like this-

-without being invited," Anna finished, giving him another of her indecipherable looks. "But you _are_ here," her quiet voice was emotionless, yet she smiled at him somewhat tiredly.

"If you want me to go away, tell me," Gabriel whispered at her.

Anna grimaced at him playfully. "First you come, then you think about leaving…"

Van Helsing gave her a profound look, but could not make out any signs of fatigue on her pale face, which made him think he himself needed to have some rest. However, there was one other thing he wanted to tell her about.

"Carl told me we came back after midnight," Gabriel looked at her questioningly, hoping she could either approve or negate this statement, as if missing the fact that they have come – have run – to the castle together.

"And?" She did not look surprised at all. _Their princess_ was with someone that she and the servants trusted enough not to worry about her safety.

"He says we are going to be in trouble."

Anna blinked, looking honestly surprised. _Maybe they do not know? "_Even if the girls were here, I don't think they would consider it."

This was news to Gabriel. "Aren't they in the castle?"

Anna shook her head, her fatigue visible again. All the talking did tire her, but she was trying her best not to show it. "Joana is getting married in some hours, so I gave them all a day off." Gabriel smiled at her, making Anna roll her eyes at him. "Stop making eyes at me," she asked. "It makes me feel uncomfortable, besides-

The princess stopped, only to take a breath and turn her eyes away from the man she admired most of all. It was strange to avoid his look after everything they have experienced together. Unwilling to dwell upon the idea, she managed to actually think about something unrelated to the fact they were alone in a room and that she was desperate to feel his arms around her. A touch on her shoulder made her regain her senses. Luckily, it took no time for Anna to remember that she had to at least finish the sentence… or find some other way to escape the ambiguity her sudden silence might have produced.

"Other women will be coming, of course," she noted rather sadly, directing her look at him again. "It is necessary to always have someone responsible for fulfilling my needs," she grimaced. "I am already getting used to it, anyway."

Gabriel grabbed her hands and looked at her, sincere admiration in his eyes. It was as if he hadn't heard the words Anna uttered moments ago. "This seems to be our last chance to spend some quality time alone together," he spoke, trying to convince her.

Anna gave Van Helsing a searching look. "You look tired. I feel weary. It's what – five o'clock? Let's go to sleep," she suggested and went to bed, covering herself up with sheets and turning her back to him.

Van Helsing shook his head in disbelief. "You could not have meant it," he whispered at her almost inaudibly, not expecting to get a response, fully believing that Anna has fallen asleep; wasn't it the most credible thing after her having to go through – even though only in her dream - that terrible scene again?

"Of course not," she turned back at him exactly when he was about to leave the room.

Gabriel stiffened, unsure for a moment if she did reply to his statement or to the question he believed to have only given in his mind.

"I do deserve a kiss goodnight, I believe," she whispered, smiling at Gabriel blissfully, an unmistakable feeling in her eyes as he let her down on her bare feet. He was still thunderstruck, when she wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to give her the kiss Anna realised she has been waiting for all along, ever since Van Helsing came to check after her and accidentally saved her from a nightmare.

Backing away, the princess gave him a small smile, before directing her look at her hands, which were actually trembling.

"Goodnight, goodnight…" Anna whispered, as if feeling that was much more than a basic goodnight kiss already. The unwelcome thought of having him leave was about to inhabit her mind, but was chased away as soon as Gabriel blew her a loving kiss goodbye before closing the door soundlessly after him. It ended up exactly as her lover had imagined minutes before – she was asleep very soon after, no dreams, neither pleasant nor bad, disturbing the much-needed repose.

* * *

_A/N. Have a nice time with your friends and family during the special time of the year :) If you find some spare time, please, do review :)  
_


	19. Once More

**Chapter 19**

The princess was awoken by a loud knocking to her door. A groan escaped her lips. The last thing Anna wanted to do was to get up and open it. Whoever that was ruining the blissful hours of a much needed sleep, she did not intend to move.

As the knocking did not stop for what appeared to be ages, constantly seeming to become louder, she was after all forced to react. "What is it? Shouldn't you all be at the wedding?"

The sky was thickly covered with clouds, telling the princess another gloomy day was coming. Has come. And it appeared to be no better than yesterday. However, she did not want to take chances and check if it was any different.

"We think it's important," Carl sounded hesitant.

"Important to whom?" The tone of her voice implied nothing but displeasure.

"I told you," Van Helsing whispered to Carl, pushing him away from the door. The fighter was not a bit surprised about her reaction. It was early, too early for someone who had merely been sleeping for a few hours.

"Important to all of us, Anna."

_Gabriel. _His voice was much more assured than the friar's, and Anna smiled subconsciously_._ "Find the key and enter, then." She covered her face with pillows, unwilling to get up, even though it was already impossible for her to fall asleep again. If it was someone's plan to make her feel uneasy, that someone succeeded.

Van Helsing grimaced, not really upset. It was very much like Anna to talk this way.

Now he hated himself for coming back to lock the door after leaving. He knew the princess had her own key in the room, and that was the one she used when she felt the need to be left alone… Unwilling to begin a pointless quarrel, he hurried to take it from the room which has already become his. _As long as your brother doesn't mind, Anna._

"Please, Anna. We think you need to come out as soon as possible… "

She needed explanations. It was clear they wouldn't move away – it was almost possible to feel their restlessness physically. That could only signify one thing – something was wrong. _Once more…_

"Will you at least give me the time to dress up!" She hated the situation, the annoyed words she planned to tell them already filling up her mind. They wanted her to hurry, fine, she would not hurry at all. Slowly, she began dressing. Too bad Anna was used to doing everything without wasting time… And she did not spare a thought about putting on something special. _My guns are my specialty_; she glanced at the mirror mockingly. Those were like her additional body parts already. An overcoat she thought of putting on the very last minute was to do the trick if it was as cold outside as she thought it was. Therefore, when she heard yet another knock on her door, she only sighed.

"Come in already," the princess spoke. She wished to know what it all was about before having to quit the room. The men were puzzled. _Why won't she simply leave the room? _"You have the key, don't you? I don't feel like attending some unknown trouble. Come in and explain everything."

The old key creaked, and the two men entered the room quickly. Gabriel's face lit up at once, as he saw the familiar clothes Anna was wearing, and the sword, together with a pistol, by her side.

"How on earth- Carl could only gape at her. Not only was the princess fully armoured, but she was wearing an ensemble which was made in exactly the same fashion as the outfit the two saw her in the very first time. The only difference was that everything was covered by a warm coat of indescribable colour. And Heavens, how different she looked in wearing this kind of clothing… hardly recognisable, even. He seemed to be the only one affected by this, though.

"My most enjoyable company," Anna rolled her eyes, motioning at the guns. Meeting the stares – one admiring, the other confused – made her grin at them.

"What is so important?"

"Your ancillary servants think we did something terrible to you," Carl spoke, looking at her apologetically.

Anna's eyes were full of interest. She knew it was unusual of her to wake up this late (she believed it was), but why make a fuss about it? These 'new' servants were but common people from the town. They weren't supposed to know anything about her ways.

"He means to tell you," – Gabriel helped his friend, - "that all of those unfamiliar people have heard some frightening stories about us," he grinned. "The sooner you descend, the better it will be for all of us," he did not look at her, realising the absurdity of the situation. Anna sent him a grimace back. _This is going to be interesting…_

* * *

As soon as she got to see those worried people – two men, three women – she immediately felt deceived. These were people who had already been working at this castle, and they were old enough to remember things she only wanted to keep away from her memory. When everything was still peaceful. When all the bad things began... and they all went away, one by one.

"Hello, nice to meet you all- again." Anna could not hide her annoyance from them completely. _It's only for a day or two… _"Everything is fine, I suppose?" _If I was awakened with no actual reason, I go back to my room._ Her forced smile did nonetheless seem sincere.

"We thought-

"-that it was wrong for the princess to stay in the castle with two men she barely knew," Gabriel obligingly finished, trying his best not to burst out laughing.

Anna, however, saw nothing funny in it. Turning to the old-new servants, she smiled at the five as if they were but disobedient children.

"To quote Van Helsing," she gave him an apparently indifferent glance, and focused her look on the interested _newcomers_, "I _barely know_ them. I did not quite understand the statement. Would it be better if I knew them well? Or _very well_?" The princess succeeded in acquiring the intonation necessary to attain the wanted effect.

"No, Heaven forbid, princess! We never meant anything of that kind!"

The princess could not resist giving them all a winning look, accompanied by a dazzling smile. Sometimes so little was needed to turn everything around…

Anna shook her head. "This is the first and the last time I speak about this with you." She sincerely hoped that she wouldn't get to meet more people to whom she would have to explain or deny things again. "Van Helsing, together with Carl, arrived here to help me, to help _us_ fight the evil that has been torturing us for many years. And we succeeded," she took a breath. Encouraging others to fight was a much easier mission than explaining those simple things. "Does any of you really think it proper to dismiss your newly found friends after having gone through hell together?" She shuddered, remembering one of the past encounters with _the creatures_.

Carl came to her. "You should not get stressed, princess," he noted, looking more uncomfortable than she was.

"Thank you, Carl," Anna replied politely. _Just like a real princess should._ She was much more than stressed, but gave him a thankful look nonetheless.

There was but one more point left to make. "A holy man… and a fighter, hardly ever finding the time to visit my castle. Do you consider _that _dangerous?"

That was enough to stop anyone from wanting to give her any questions about the matter.

For some time at least, the peace was retained.


	20. Victims of Status

**Chapter 20**

Why were these people there, with them, anyway? Why was she even bothering talking to them? Wasn't it that they came to her with a reason? A reason more profound than the good-willed wish to help? Anna eyed every of the servants separately. The tension that everyone could feel could almost be read in their eyes.

I thank you for coming," Anna had to force herself to say it out loud and make sure the insincerity of her words wasn't too obvious.

Without saying or explaining anything more, the princess turned back towards the castle.

"But-

The armed and more than ever alarmingly looking woman, gorgeous no less than frightening, did look at them all but one more time… almost pleadingly, almost imperatively… almost mockingly. "Not here. Not now." She had known someone was to come, but did not know why seeing those faces affected her that much.

The look in her eyes, the sound of her voice and her posture suggested they'd better not try to tell their princess a word more… about anything. It was as if the princess had become someone else since they last saw her. To Anna, anything seemed better than the memories flooding over her once again. These people were but a way for her to relive the moments when nothing seemed to be wrong… and then one day everything started breaking around her.

Turning away, the princess focused her words on the men she imagined she should blame for ruining something which could have been a _happy _day.

"Talk to them, if you please," Anna shrugged at both Gabriel and Carl, avoiding to truly meet their eyes. "I have more important things to attend to," she stressed every syllable, thus making her unrest even easier to see, for whatever Anna had in mind certainly included going back to the relatively still room of hers. The princess had always been a mystery to everyone, including the two. Her smile did nonetheless imply that the things _more important_ had nothing to do with any of the temporary servants.

"A wedding. A celebration that does not happen often," Carl noted, a meaningful look on his face.

Anna could not stop a smile from entering her lips. She knew exactly that the friar could and was ready do the little favour for Gabriel and her. "Would you-

"-think of a reason to take them all away from the castle? Gladly."

The day was meant to be one of the few when the princess could devote her time to anything she wanted to, with no one intervening in whatever that was to be. Carl gave the princess an understanding look. He was creative enough when he had to think of reasons to leave Rome, and knew he was able to talk anyone into anything.

"I'm dying to attend the wedding, what about you, ladies?" The cheerful tone of his voice did take away the tension from everyone. Without taking the smile of his face, Carl motioned for the two to hurry away.

"Wait a bit," Anna stopped him, making everyone turn at her. "We still need at least one of you to stay in the castle." She knew very well that it would at least lessen the possibility for additional rumours starting to flow. Being a princess, as she has long known, consisted more of making sacrifices than of something which could make her life more enjoyable. Such as never being looked after. Never having to account to anyone for whichever steps you take in life. For whomever you care about.

Van Helsing met an apologetic look in her eyes, and sighed. "Who is ready to miss the opportunity to attend the wedding?" He saw the men were ready to do that, but one elderly woman objected. "I have already seen enough weddings during my existence. I would be happy to help."

"Very well," Anna gave the woman the nicest smile she could make herself to put on her face. "I trust you know where everything is? Let's begin with breakfast," her smile died away the moment the woman hurried towards the castle.

* * *

Van Helsing took his fiancée by the hand. "I don't think Carl understood what was different about you this morning," he smiled at Anna, who did not object to whatever he said or did, her own mind overfilled with thoughts.

"Yet, it was enough to puzzle him," he continued, only then seeing that the princess appeared to be distracted. Nonetheless, she looked at him questioningly, as if having heard his words.

"Have _you_ seen the difference?"

Without replying, he began taking barely noticeable hairpins out of her hair. "As beautiful as you look with these in your hair," Gabriel spoke, after having handed the pins to her, "I don't think you need those." However, he did not think the beautiful Anna wore too many guns – if she did it, she most probably knew more about something than he did. But he realised that was neither the right time nor place to give her the question, and the rising wind seemed to agree with him.

The princess gave him a wry smile, quickly finishing his job – taking out all the remaining hairpins her sweetheart hadn't noticed. She noticed the effect of having done it at once.

"Remind me to never listen to your suggestions again," she spoke mockingly, disbelieving, as the unpleasant autumn wind was now ruffling her hair wildly and making it impossible for her to focus on the conversation, her hands only employed in attempting to control her curls. "Damn this weather," she cursed, her words hardly audible in the noise produced by the wind. "At least, it's not raining!"

Van Helsing could not help but smile at the sight. "Come now," he hurriedly whispered to her ear, trying to make him follow him back to the castle. Having Anna fall ill was not what he wanted.

Anna said nothing, but did not move, trying to make out significant sounds around them.

Far off, a growl of thunder could be heard. After the first drops of rain fell down on them, she shook her head in disbelief. _Optimism_…

"Come now," Gabriel repeated urgently. "Or will I have to carry you?"

The princess smirked and shook her head. "Maybe some other time," she said gravely, allowing Van Helsing to lead her.

"You're so boring sometimes, my princess," Gabriel rolled his eyes at her.

She grinned. "Sometimes a boring life is so much better than what you or I have to go through every day."

"You're right, my love," the answer made her smile… only until the two found themselves _at home._


	21. Guests and News Not Welcome?

_A/N. An episode Gabriel remembers is related to them meeting __Sigrún, in case you don't remember that bit (And I believe that, with my update "frequency", you might not…)._

**Chapter 21**

The first thing the princess did when the two were back at the castle was taking off the coat and putting the guns aside. Van Helsing could not but notice she did it rather unwillingly. "These _are_ your best friends, are they not?" He spoke playfully, but the look she gave him made Gabriel regret his tone immediately.

"This weather means nothing to me. But our safety does." In fact, Anna cared nothing about her own safety. It has been long the very last thing on her mind. However, she felt it no longer was fair to speak about both Gabriel and her as someone apart from one another.

As much as he wanted to hear the actual reason of her worries, she shook her head. "You don't need to hear my premonitions." _Possibly only caused by the constant unease I live in._ Or so Anna hoped.

"Calm down, love. I don't think any evil would start running after us here… especially considering the intolerable situation outside," he tried to cheer Anna up, but only received a crashing look from her. She knew Gabriel was not so stupid to believe such trivial things would protect them, if something _was _to happen.

Van Helsing knew something was wrong. The princess never shared her forebodings with him. Usually, she never even showed her disquietude, or did all she could to hide it from everyone. Neither did she employ more than her sword in her everyday ensemble – many people still kept thinking it only served as an accessory for her. But there had to be a reason for her unusual turnout.

"Anna." Gabriel made her look up at him. "Whatever is happening, I do have the right to know."

"See _this_," the princess was about to hand him a crumpled piece of paper, when she froze in place, her look putting Gabriel on the alert at once. Turning away from her, Van Helsing swore, meeting the eyes of the very same man that had once brought them to see the sea... He really did not want to remember the day when his good intentions did not succeed. Even though neither the wizard nor Gabriel himself was to blame, he felt he would have preferred none of it ever took place.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I will tell you the reason of my visit later. But I can feel your uneasiness," he directed his words to the princess. She only shrugged.

Anna _was _uneasy. Only the guest could not see he simply entered the room at the wrong moment. A peaceful, common life with no unpleasant surprises was something she was beginning to forget. _And I hated this boring life once… _"There are reasons," she muttered, looking at him blankly. The day has been unlikely ever since she opened her eyes.

A knock on the door made them all recall they were not alone. "If you have something to tell him, please do," Anna shrugged and left the chamber, not wanting to hear more unpleasant news. The paper she was about to hand him contained a request… an order for Van Helsing to return to the Vatican for another _job_. Sometimes the princess was beginning to think that some of those people were creating some of the evil themselves, locked up in covens and monasteries… Anything to keep Gabriel away from her. She shook her head. _What nonsense._

Meeting the elderly maid, she smiled, almost genuinely. Soon she learned the woman only came to tell them that the dinner was ready. It was not yet time for dinner. For lunch, perhaps. But Anna only thanked the lady, sincerely thankful that she came just in time to keep her from getting to know something bad. Why else would the wizard pay any attention to her seen-through malaise?

"We will come down in minutes," she assured the woman, who did not waste any more time in pointless talking and left. The princess' behaviour seemed unusual to her, with her clothing and armour being the least thing worth considering. She saw Anna Valerious as a woman in love. She was literally shining. Some other, younger girls, or men… of any age, might not have seen it, but she was old enough to understand the things the princess was negating. When it came to Van Helsing, she saw nothing. But the man was acting too mysteriously for her to understand, keeping away from all of them. _I wish you two luck, you and whoever it is you love, my princess._

As Anna returned to the room, the sorcerer was nowhere to be seen.

"She only came here to say our dinner is ready," the princess explained, answering to his smile with a loving look.

"Shall we go, then?" Van Helsing looked amused. Anna could not help but give him a small smile. Her uneasiness was still there, but she now chose to ignore the feeling for as long as she could.

"I believe so," a joyful sigh escaped her lips, as he wrapped his arms around her, whispering words which were simple, yet bore so much meaning…"Let's go, or the food will get cold," she backed away from him, putting on her usual expression her servants were so used to – a mixture of coldness, indifference and self-assurance. Although whenever the mixture was brightened up by a smile, everybody remembered once again how very beautiful… and sad their princess actually was. The smile accentuated her sad eyes that were hardly ever smiling. Even if they were, the brightness of the eyes seemed to be more caused by some kind of fever, but never by the bliss they felt their princess deserved to live in. The elderly female servant, having seen the princess before, could compare the looks. One of the most noticeable things about her were these eyes… some new experience, not necessarily good, made these eyes cloud more often. Bore some new pain in them. And the sadness…

Had Anna known any of these thoughts, she would have attempted to laugh at it. And then, sometime after, she might begin considering it – she still was the most important person for those people, who wanted to know everything about her, believing that the happiness of the princess positively affected their own. But she knew nothing of it... And that protected her from some additional headache.

The lunch/dinner did not exactly matter for either of them, but that was a necessity nonetheless. And the food was good. As soon as the two left the table, Van Helsing did not waste a moment. "As your room remains the sole place they will try to look for you, let's go to your brother's room, shall we?" "It's your room already," she reminded. All the same, Gabriel could not back away bitter memories. Earthly memories. Her brother has become a werewolf. He had, too. For a very short time. And it was her, his future bride, that he had to be thankful for stopping the almost-unstoppable from happening.

"Velkan and me, we did have something in common, Anna." She froze, remembering the very same thing. "You were the only one for us," he smiled, seeing the distrust slowly leaving her eyes.

_A/N. Your opinions, please?_


	22. Things Purposefully Left Unsaid

"_Velkan and me, we did have something in common, Anna." She froze, remembering the very same thing. "You were the only one for us," he smiled, seeing the distrust slowly leaving her eyes._

**Chapter 22**

Anna gave Gabriel a crooked smile. "If you wanted to make me experience a moment of utter fright… you succeeded," she spoke, her quiet voice close to wheezing, as if of someone who has recently been crying. Although he knew very well she has not shed a tear when with him, Gabriel looked at her with concern. "Do you want to talk to me about things that bother you, love?"

Anna ignored the question completely. She had her own questions, answers to which she felt she needed to know. There was no one else in the room, and she worded the question in the simplest possible way. "Are you leaving me anytime soon?"

Van Helsing raised his eyebrows theatrically, realising at once what was causing her uneasiness. Still, he could not make himself keep away from some game. "Not that I know of, Anna." His voice was no louder than hers.

"Yes or no?" her voice sounded strange for Gabriel. If Anna wished for it to sound indifferent or, on the contrary, upset, it did not work either way. It was overfilled with emotions Van Helsing could not bear seeing or hearing her experience.

"No."

The princess closed her eyes, trying to assure herself of the obvious – Gabriel was never going to leave her... That was what he said, anyway.

"Unless you want me to?" He asked, half jestingly, the tips of his fingers touching her left cheek. There were plans he had for them, only encouraged by the powerful visitor. Even if it meant some things were to remain unsaid...

"No, absolutely not," Anna spoke as if startled, pressing his hand to her cheek.

"I know it, my beautiful princess… And a princess – _the _princess – only deserves the very best."

She raised her loving, yet distrusting eyes at him. Was he planning something again? Something unpleasant? Anna gave him a pleading look.

"I've been thinking," he began and smiled at her encouragingly. "I had some plans for us earlier today…"

Anna took a deep breath, trying to remain calm and putting on a mask of indifference. Intentionally or not, Van Helsing made the sentence sound intimidating. "Such as…?"

He felt the smile leaving his face. Saw it leaving hers. It seemed as though his betrothed was unable to back away some irksome ideas… again. It was not his intention to make her feel sad. Never has been. "You are my everything, Anna. I neither wish nor have a right to hide things from you. Happy things." _And yet, I do_.

_And what about the things you prefer to hide from me?_ The princess did not look at Van Helsing for more than a moment. It was not the first time he did try to hide something from her… but she has long learned to guess most of the things anyway. However, she did not feel like guessing that day.

Instead of saying anything, Anna handed the small sheet of paper to him.

_This_? Gabriel spared a look at it and put it away. It seemed they have been through everything already. And still, Anna could not fathom his behaviour. Meeting her eyes, he could only smile. It was unusual to see Anna unsure of something. "This was the one I was sent to do when you- asked me to leave, remember?" he smiled, noticing a ray of joy in her eyes.

The princess breathed out, obviously relieved. Only to hear more…

"The warlock was here today for a reason," Van Helsing spoke hurriedly. "His suggestion was as clear as it could be – we must get married as soon as possible."

"Ah."

Anna did not grasp the full meaning of what he said at first. What did their never-before-discussed marriage and that warlock have in common? _Witchcraft. Marriage. Magic. Soon. _The last thing the princess wanted was to lose herself in her mingling thoughts again. However, as she remained silent, the thoughts in her head were refusing to depart.

_What?_ Finally, the princess heaved a sigh. "I can't understand a thing. Why would the man waste his time on such matters?" _Clearly, he wants something from us._

"He thinks it would protect you." Anna closed her eyes. Troubles again. And she knew that whenever there were inhuman creatures involved the troubles were to turn into something disastrous.

_It appears, love, that our holy union is the only thing that can save us. Save _you_. _Van Helsing gave her a small smile. "Would you rather tell everyone we are getting married before or after the ceremony?" he teased, ready to do anything to put Anna off guard. But it was way too early to be assured of him succeeding. What was more, he could see disbelief in her eyes that seemed to be much darker than usual.

Other than that, the plan appeared to be perfect. The fighter was trying to back away the idea that Anna might not be happy about it… But keeping Anna safe was above all, he realised. And they, Carl and Gabriel, have prepared everything, having thought of every trivial detail much before the idea about some supposed danger even arose. The friar had a wary opinion on it. This was Anna, the sole remaining member of the great Valerious family. A princess. And someone very determined, to say the least. Not someone to play with. Nonetheless, he decided to try…

* * *

_**-some evenings before- *****_

"I need something which would make her sleep for hours," Van Helsing had demanded. "You could give her inconceivable amount of valerian," Carl remarked emotionlessly. There are many somnolent medicines. But you wouldn't want to try most of those," he rolled his eyes. "The safest way is to _tire_ her, though." _After having added one of _those_ ingredients. _Carl tried his best not to smirk foolishly. Gabriel knew too well what _tiring_ a woman meant in the friar's dictionary, and grimaced, giving him a contemptuous look. Of course, Carl _was_ their friend… However, whenever he wasn't in Rome working on his inventions, his pious mind was never to be trusted completely.

* * *

The silence between the princess and her guest felt heavy and unwelcome. Anna was waiting patiently for a broader explanation, but Van Helsing seemed unwilling to touch upon the subject again.

_So be it_. She put a light-hearted smile on her face, not caring if it was a bit believable or if her discontent shone through. "When is the wedding supposed to take place?" _And for how much longer I would have needed to wait to hear you mentioning it again, if not for _this_?_

Van Helsing only shrugged, and smiled blankly at the princess, realising it was too hard for him to lie to her.

"Soon, my princess. Very soon."


	23. Silence and the Pain it Brings

**Chapter 23**

"Anna," Van Helsing breathed out her name, having watched her asleep for a long time already. But waking the beautiful woman up was not his intention. _Too soon_…

"Gabriel," Anna whispered without opening her eyes, feeling his hand holding hers. "What time is it?"

"No idea," he whispered back at her, tense. "Just sleep…"

She did try to look at him nonetheless, but was too overtaken by sleep to attempt thinking about the strange feeling that something was not quite the way it should have been. "This place doesn't seem… familiar," Anna noted, her eyelids heavy with sleep.

"You are seeing things, love," he muttered at her. "You really should sleep now."

The princess did, much to Gabriel's relief. But he was less and less sure if bringing Anna there without her knowing was really a reasonable step to take…

Anna woke up quite unexpectedly. Much too soon for the taste of the planners. But the two did not know it yet.

The princess opened her eyes, unsure if she was still dreaming. It took her some time to realise that was not a dream – she was wearing the very same costume, and it felt messy. The room she found herself in, however, seemed to be sparkling clean. The heavy silence was frightening.

Anna noticed her sword was still there, just for her to reach… Whatever provocation this was, she was ready to fight. Until she glanced at the window.

_What the_-

The princess rose, only to back away when she realised what has happened. The sight Anna could see through the big window made her want to sit down. _I know this place. _Paris. Her heartbeat suddenly quickened to a point where it became hard to breathe, and she _did_ sit down on the bed.

"_Mademoiselle_? Do you need anything?" Anna froze. Someone was addressing her in French. How else could she be addressed in France, anyway? Trying her best to retain the remnants of cold blood still left in her veins, she breathed out, unsure if it was the effect of the momentary shock or if that was something more serious – her heart continued beating wildly. She could not say she felt weak, just terribly affected. _Iceland, Italy, now France! _Anna could only shake her head.

"_Entrez, s'il vous plaît_," she encouraged, her voice as neutral as she could manage making it sound. Waking up in unfamiliar places was no news to her. But Anna did not know what to expect this time. Speaking the very same language you were addressed in could only earn the trust of the one addressing, and that was what she needed, seeing a middle-aged woman enter the room. That did not promise anything frightening, at least…

"I_ do_ need something," Anna admitted. _To murder the ones that brought me here_. The very thought was breaking her heart. She trusted him. Trusted both of them without questioning. And now what? Anna felt she needed to plunge into a bath full of cold water more than anything else.

Not allowing distress overcome her, she smiled. "Could you please show me where the bathroom is?" She was too agitated to realise that the door to it was just before her eyes.

The woman smiled tiredly at Anna and motioned to the bathroom.

"Thank you," the princess spoke, seemingly perplexed. There were other things she needed to know and consider. Her mind did not seem to accept the necessity of staying under alert, which was a frightening realisation. Since when wasn't she capable to fully control her own mind?

"Should I tell your friends you are awake at last?" The woman's words woke her up from the mist she could still feel surrounding her mind. Still, the unwelcome sensation was starting to move away from her rapidly, the unconsciously expected disillusionment taking its place. It _was _them, after all… No doubt left within her, Anna shook her head. "I'd rather they came to me in an hour or so… could you please keep them away for this long?"

"Of course," the woman assured her. This woman, a princess, as they called her, seemed to be in exasperation towards those two for whichever reason. But she did not ask her anything. Anna was thankful for that. The entire world was against her, it seemed. _You should have learnt the lesson, Anna. Never trust anyone. _She clenched her teeth and led the woman out with a smile.

She could whine about the strange new inner pain she felt. Wasn't her "it hurts" caused by some small meaningless injury back then? But that had been mere physical pain. This new wave of despair, however, was breaking her apart... Luckily, she had enough sense to remember thinking and imagining when overtaken by some unpleasant feeling never did her good.

Unwilling to think anymore and forcing herself to push the thoughts away, Anna did what she had planned to do, making use of the extravagantly royal-looking bath by making herself enter the unbelievably cold water. Only later, wrapped up in a towel and reaching out for her clothes did she realise that she need not have tortured herself half as much – her brown curls, with icy water still dripping from them, seemed to agree with her. At least the dark thoughts were gone. The princess did not hurry with dressing up, purposefully redoing everything over and over again. The time had to pass somehow…

After more than an hour of Anna's hopeless attempts to calm down and think about different things, such as finding herself in Paris – _La Tour Eiffel_ was too hard not to see through the big windows - Carl was the unlucky one to enter first. Anna did not even spare a look at him.

"I can explain- the friar began.

_Oh can you? _Anna breathed out, each word precise, never turning her head at him. "You know too well it's Van Helsing who needs to explain things to me. I will be waiting for him right here." She stopped for a moment, fighting the hard to control the renewed wish to growl in desperation. "Unless he is away, of course."

"I am here," Gabriel was standing behind the door, postponing the moment of meeting her eyes. Carl's common sense was what he should have trusted, Van Helsing realised. Even his own mind had been filled with doubts and uneasiness concerning the step he'd taken, but he did…

"I'm afraid the princess is ready to chop your head off the moment she sees you," Carl spoke hurriedly, ready not to allow his friend enter. In any other situation, Anna would have made a face at the man. At that moment, she only glared at him.

"I won't," Anna whispered, approaching the door and knowing Gabriel could hear her just fine. The pain Van Helsing heard in her voice was heart-breaking. "I need to talk to you," she opened the door and closed it as soon as he entered, turning the door key and locking them up in the room.

Anna glanced at Van Helsing, which was enough for her feelings to show on her face. She raised her palm to her forehead, suddenly feeling powerless. "If I survive this, consider yourself lucky," her whisper, meant only for Gabriel, sounded frightening to both him and the friar.

"Some explanations wouldn't hurt," she never raised her voice, her whisper sounding surprisingly still. "Why have you done this to me? What about letting me know at first?"

"Do I have to stay here?" As long as this had nothing to do with him, the friar preferred to be left out of whatever unpleasant things were to come.

"No," Anna stated dryly. "You might just leave, making use of the fact you have every possibility to admire _the city_- the princess felt her voice quiver – that was far from how she would have imagined a peaceful morning in France. "See you later," the princess led Carl out and returned to Gabriel, looking distressed.

"I see you have nothing to tell me." _No explanations or apologies to give._

"I only wanted to make our wedding memorable," he said, touching her hand.

_Wedding?_ Anna blinked, unsure where the conversation was going. "You know these _make-her-sleep_ potions have almost killed me again. Of course it will be _memorable_."

Van Helsing was startled. "It was supposed to be a surprise," he spoke uneasily. "To make a long story short – will you marry me here, in Paris… tomorrow?"

_A/N. This had to happen, you know…_


	24. Little Big Problems

"_To make a long story short – will you marry me here, in Paris… tomorrow?"_

**Chapter 24**

The princess froze in place, dumbfounded. Anna could not say if she was surprised, startled or if that unusual wave of feelings could be taken for some kind of unreasonable joy. _No, not this._

Anna got hold of herself. "What exactly are you saying?" Every word of hers was distinct, yet she managed to make those sound bland on purpose. Deeply shocked, she only wanted to close her eyes and disappear, ready to believe there was a misunderstanding… or perhaps a bad joke. Her mind refused to believe he was talking seriously. It was painful to feel played with like this, but she felt she needed to be sure about everything. The princess could not allow this pass unnoticed. _Why do this to me?_

The fact she loved him more than anyone in the world was pushed aside in her mind at that moment. She knew she must not allow him see how shaken she was. Wrong time, wrong place… wrong everything.

"Well-

It was then that Van Helsing has fully realised the foolishness of it all. Having planned it for a long time, he had become obsessed with the idea that she was going to love it. However, all he could see in her eyes was distrust and disbelief. Every moment, the tension was growing thicker, the silence between them heavier.

"I won't ask you to repeat it," the princess broke the torturous silence at last, feeling there was nothing else to do if they were to survive the unexpected. Anna could see his uneasiness too well. _She_ was a woman. _She_ had found herself in some unfamiliar place. Yet _he_ was the one anxious? Anna, shaken, could not understand her own alarm shone through even more clearly than his.

"Do you know what you are suggesting? Are you fully aware of- _of the fact you have just taken some of my trust away?_

No, that was not correct either. Anna stopped, unaware of the bitter smile now on her lips and a mixture of feelings clearly distinguishable in her chestnut eyes.

She certainly was not prepared for anything of that kind, Van Helsing could make it all out easily. But there were no traces of anger on her face or in her expression. Shock. Misunderstanding. Disillusionment. Despair. _Despair__!_ That was too much for Gabriel to take.

"Anna, my love!" There it was. "Forgive me! I guess I was a fool to think you would enjoy this plan of mine…" Van Helsing realised why Carl had not approved of the idea since the beginning. "I should have told you-

She simply nodded at him, realising the most unwelcome, the most untimely tears were about to flood her eyes. Any word said could have provoked them... That was wrong. She had to let her feelings out, but could not think of a proper way to.

"Are you not well?" Anna could hear some kind of fear in Gabriel's voice. She could not back away the idea that something was repeating itself.

"Does it look like it?" The hollow tone of her voice once again reminded him of the self-assured princess Anna had been and appeared to have become again. Swallowing hard, she spoke. What did it matter, if he saw her tears?

"I am very well," she assured him. _As well as someone could be in such a situation._ She was lying to herself. Her words did not sound a bit sincere, and the princess knew she should avoid meeting his eyes, now full of worry. Gabriel remembered her words then. _If I survive this, consider yourself lucky_.

"Anna! It was never my intention to hurt you in any way..."

_I know. _The princess nodded at him, her eyes shining with trust,,, and tears. "Yes."

"You know, Gabriel," Anna finally found enough strength within her to say what she felt she had to. "If… if by any chance you meant what you said… I have every right to refuse," she has hardly left herself enough time to take a breath, hurrying to spill everything out before her tears turned into something more pitiful. And she did not want to look pitiful. "To be angry with you forever for fooling me like this." If she had not been under such a shock, she would have screamed. Would have asked him to leave. But there was this tiny problem –

_Love._

Van Helsing did not know how to react to this, although seeing her cry hurt him. This time, he was the one guilty…

"Could I at least hope for your forgiveness?" he tried again. If she did not agree to his suggestion, they were at least in the place she admired. He was ready to make up for all the bad feelings he has made her feel that day. "I thought this would make you happy. France and all…"

It took her some moments to realise he meant the unexpected offer. And he _was_ serious about it!

Forgiveness? _For this_? "It can't be you mean it, Gabriel. There is nothing-

Van Helsing was surprised to see the sudden change of emotions on her face.

"-nothing to ask forgiveness for," she continued. He was the one who put her through it all, of course. Yet, she could feel no anger towards him. And when Gabriel has finally dared to approach her, he was met with a smile. Insincere as it was. He no longer dared to think she was going to agree with the out-of-the-blue proposal. "I am sorry, love," he whispered at her, wiping the tears off her face.

"Do not be." Anna knew then she was ready to accept the proposal. _I should not have doubted him for a moment._

The uneasiness was quickly moving away. "If I agree to this, what then?"

_Yes! _Gabriel gave her a loving look. The things finally seemed to be returning to normal, at least in a way.

"Gabriel…" She could have moved away from him, but didn't, whispering instead.

"I hope you are sure about this?"

Van Helsing could not back a grin. "Absolutely."

"Sounds encouraging," she smirked, still not quite realising what was happening.

"Carl has your dress," he added encouragingly. However, that was not necessary - she could have guessed the one responsible already.

"Shut up, Van Helsing. I am getting married tomorrow," Anna made a face, before closing her no longer misty eyes. She has not even had the chance to see the dress yet…


	25. Getting Ready

_A/N. To the few remaining faithful followers of the story – thank you for your patience. The following chapter will hopefully come sooner and have more things going on. Too bad I don't think adding more OCs is a good idea at this point. There still are some nobody remembers, right? _

**Chapter 25**

The beginning of the wedding day – early morning, that is - was filled with unpleasant understanding for Anna. Trying to push away the thoughts that the step she was going to take was the most unjustifiable thing towards the people she could not help but felt responsible for – it was true they had the right to at least be informed about the most important of what was happening to the one who had been doing all she could to keep everyone unharmed from the creatures clearly aiming only at her… Unwilling to waste time on such pointless ideas – it was _her _day, after all - Anna managed to take her thoughts another direction.

Hardly more than a day has passed since she agreed to the unexpected suggestion, and there she was, carefully putting on the garment of incomparable whiteness, having tried it on in the evening and being able to trace just exactly which details were copied from the ball gown she had lent to the friar without having known the purpose of his strange request then… The luxurious gown that she was wearing was something Anna knew no one would have made her wear were it not for the occasion.

At the same time, the princess could see how well the gown suited her – the suitability was nearly frightening, almost as if she had spent hours at a dressmaker. But she knew that was exactly how it should have been, and there was no need to worry, only admire the elaborately made decorations on the gown. Anna felt as if she needed to be extremely careful, not wanting to ruin the smallest detail of the chef-d'oeuvre the fabric of which was now touching her bare flesh like the finest silk. The gown was exquisite, more like a work of art, with each detail apparently thought and rethought over... _The strangest of plans had worked… I will need to thank Carl for this later._

It was exactly the voice of Carl that the princess heard a moment later.

"Princess? Do you have everything you need?" For a second, the friar was worried his friend has not informed Anna about the relatively early time the wedding ceremony was set to take place in… in one of the _proper_ chapels he has managed to find while the soon-to-be-married were having what appeared to have been their first serious quarrel.

Carl was still surprised to learn everything has worked just as Van Helsing had intended. Especially knowing just how self-assured the cold-blooded auburn-haired woman could be.

"I have the spectacular gown you have brought me yesterday, if that's what you're asking. And the slippers as well," the princess hurried to add, subconsciously hoping Carl could not feel her tension. Seemingly, he did not, but she could say he was still somewhere nearby. As if knowing that, the friar assured her he was glad everything was the way it should have been.

Sighing, Anna spoke, feeling the talking was exhausting her. "You don't need to look after me. Don't waste your time. I need to fix some things…"

"But I thought you have already-

"Just leave me for a few minutes, can you?" The sweet tone of her voice sounded unnatural and tense.

"Fine, but be quick," he mumbled still loud enough for the princess to hear, and soon everything fell silent again.

Anna sighed heavily, realising still needed to finish adjusting the corset that was meant to be a part of her spectacular gown… and faced a problem as soon as she began lacing it. _Damnation!_

Usually, the princess was never perplexed about any kind of fancy corset-lacing techniques, having had years to master them. Today, however, it was different. The panic-resembling ever growing tension, dealing with the fact this occasion was not when she should even have considered such unexpected occurrences, did not help. "Just what I need," she whispered to herself and nearly jumped in surprise, hearing the familiar voice address her.

Anna backed away from the door subconsciously. If Van Helsing has come to hasten her (the princess could not think of any other reason), she was already in trouble. Only when Anna heard the tone of his voice did she realise everything was under control… At least in a way.

"Anna. I suppose you wouldn't want to be late for the ceremony?"

The princess grinned, breathing out in relief… until she remembered there were things to be fixed. Unwilling to distress Gabriel, she asked him as indifferently as she could:

"How much more time do I have for the dressing up?"

"Erm… About twelve minutes, before the carriage arrives…" Van Helsing was obviously feeling uncomfortable, which has made Anna shrug. She herself was not feeling her usual way, but could at least mask it.

_Ah. _A shocking idea came to her the next moment. "Are _you _prepared for everything already?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I'm afraid you will have to come help me with the dress… could you? I have been trying to work it out for quite some time, yet to no avail…"

Van Helsing was not rushing to help her, somehow uncomfortable. There were many women in the building that could have helped her, and still… "Are you sure, Anna? There is this superstition-

"To hell with these. These twelve minutes are already running out, and- Are you coming?" The princess was tense, opening the door and greeting her future husband with a distressful look. Gabriel grinned, his eyes, full of admiration, not wasting time in looking over the exquisite white gown. The thing left to do was lacing the corset, and it was clear she needed help with the extremely complicated linkages. She turned her back at him. "Please?" It did not take him long to fix the intricate laces which were combined and joined not quite the usual way, but pretty easy to work out when one had it before one's eyes.

"There you are," he removed his hands off her corset rather unwillingly – the striking sensation of touching her had never before had that effect on him. Mostly because those other times dealt with saving her life, he realised.

Gabriel shook his head, trying to remove the idea from his mind. She caught his hand, as if understanding everything he couldn't say.

"Thank you, Gabriel," Anna gave him a smile worth dying for. "I wouldn't want to know how exactly you have got acquainted with the lacing system…" she teased, getting a smirk back.

"I had it in front of my eyes," he said casually.


	26. Simply

_A/N. I'm never promising anything, let alone giving any (even approximate) dates when I might update. As you must have noticed, the promises are nothing but promises… There is not much left to be said in the story. A chapter or two. And if you feel fooled by the rating, tell me – I'll most likely lower it to T, anyway. _

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Anna breathed out, unable to back a smile. "Before we go… How do I look?"

Van Helsing sent her an admiring look, this time looking over her almost shamelessly, but only getting a roll of the eyes from his bride-to-be.

"Marvellous."

"And now we really have no time left," the princess grinned, trying to put as many things in her memory as she could. Very soon, she was overtaken by excitement. The feeling did not allow Anna to concentrate on anything, she was not even sure how did the coachman look like. Very soon the princess understood, not without a pang of bitterness, that all she could do in order to keep herself as composed as possible was closing her eyes.

Van Helsing pressed her hand, understanding how she must have been feeling. "Calm down…"

Anna only opened her eyes for a brief moment and nodded at him absently. "Yes." _As if I could._ She knew it was an impossible thing for her to stay still, at least in her mind.

The soon-to-be husband shrugged. While understanding that the trip to Paris was hardly the first one to the princess, he could not completely fathom what was keeping her from following the widely admired looks of the grand city. Any common woman would have given anything to see the things the princess was missing. "Anna?"

"Gabriel. How far is there left for us to go until we reach the chapel?" The princess wanted everything to be over soon.

"Not much," he assured her. "We should be there soon."

The princess rolled her eyes. Nothing seemed believable. It was as if Van Helsing did not believe what he had said either…

Neither did she understand much of what was happening when the two have finally entered the said chapel…

"It's a small one," Van Helsing whispered at her rather apologetically, forgetting that grandeur was something the princess was never obsessed about.

"It's perfect," she assured him with a smile. Very basic in architecture, it nonetheless gave away the faint atmosphere of stillness many people might have been looking for in such a place.

As soon as they entered, everything seemed to have happened extremely quickly. Anna wanted to ask herself if it was rushed intentionally, but soon found that was just the way she wanted it to be. The ceremony, the vows and the rather timid kiss which, as the bride could read in Gabriel's eyes, was but a shadow of how it was to be… everything felt like a dream. A beautiful, but very short dream. She could not but wanted to compare it with an abridged version of a play – the essence still here, but some details missing…

"It will come to you, I'm sure," Van Helsing could not stop smiling at her, even though he could see Anna – _his_ Anna, this time for real – wasn't lying when she told him all she could remember was her trembling hand when Gabriel put a ring on it.

"Sorry," she smiled back at him. "It's not often I'm getting married, you see…"

"Not that much happened, anyway," he assured her. "Oh- I don't know if you noticed, but no one could take their eyes off you," he smirked. "I was almost getting jealous!"

"There's no use of jealousy anymore," the princess smirked at him. "Gabriel. It's about time I asked. What now?"

He took a breath. "We could return to Transylvania. Or we could stay here for a little bit more."

"The latter for me, please," she did not want to think what might be waiting for them when they came back - at least she hoped Gabriel would stay with her more now that they were married. Way too many explanations to give-

Slowly, she turned to face him, a grin on her face. "Hello, husband," she spoke teasingly, making him grin back at her.

"Hello, wife," he responded casually.

"Just "Anna," please. I hate officiality." The man shrugged at her. "Nonetheless, "princess" is fine?"

"It depends… Where is our companion, anyway?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, realising he did not know it. As usual, the friar had his own schedules that were way beyond their understanding. "He will be back sometime," he tried to convince the princess. His Princess. "For now- Anna decided to allow him lead the way, her mind too overfilled with impressions the majority of which she still wasn't able to comprehend. "What?"

"We should find a place to stay before you freeze to death in this spectacular gown."

"Hmmm…" she muttered. Whatever she was wearing did not matter anymore, it did not take long to understand that the friar has _borrowed _the carriage, clearly not expecting for the ceremony to have been so brief. Nonetheless, it did not seemed like a problem to the princess. Allowing someone she trusted completely take care of things had never before felt so right. "Let's-

"We can walk, can't we?" Anna glowered at him, not at all meaning to look angry. He was talking too much, and she was indeed getting cold…

"I suppose. The cottage should be a mile or so away, but-"

The princess sighed at him dramatically. "Are you always this complicated? You don't want me to walk to it in my wedding dress? We have no other choice, do we?" A different idea came into her head, and she had to stop herself from laughing out loud, especially having seen Van Helsing was thunderstruck by the sudden change in her behaviour.

"I have gone through many things, from severe blood loss to murdering a witch. Do you seriously think the weather could stop me?" She grinned, meeting his eyes that were now wide with admiration.

"Oh, and one more thing, _Gabriel Van Helsing_. I know what you think, but I am yours and yours alone… Don't be jealous!"

Van Helsing but grinned at her observation. She was flawless, his Anna.

* * *

_A/N. Slightly OOC, perhaps? But she's happy at last, and deserves it. Right? :)_


	27. The Royal and the Not Really Divine

**Chapter 27**

"How is Carl going to find us?" Anna finally interrupted the joyful silence which had seemed perfectly suitable… up to a point. She was not sure how much time had passed since their journey began, but there were things the princess needed to know – and the silence from the man she loved was what terrified her the most. After all, they were newlyweds. "Gabriel?"

"I was beginning to think you have forgotten how to talk," Gabriel teased her, receiving a disbelieving sigh back. "He should know where we're going. Should have known, that is. Do you think he'd consider the possibility we might have changed our course?"

The princess glared at Van Helsing. "We what?"

He said nothing to it, shrugging.

"What?" She repeated, persistent.

"The thing is, love," he smiled softly at her, "we need our privacy. You need your luxury and comfort."

"I really don't understand."

"You will," Gabriel gave her a meaningful look.

"Secrets once again?" Anna was beginning to enjoy this constant teasing. "What about we hurry up a little bit?"

"That's not a part of the plan…"

"What is? Getting me under the rain, ruining my wedding dress?"

Van Helsing looked at her in disbelief. "You're perfect, do you know that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," she grinned, keeping away from her husband. "But no matter my flawlessness and royal upbringing… so to speak – something feels completely wrong here." The princess rolled her eyes at him. "The _plan_, what is it?" Anna was honestly curious... and terrified, remembering exactly where some of his plans took them. "Better tell me now, before we end up in some wicked place with no way out."

Gabriel breathed out. "As if you wouldn't want to find yourself in one of such places with me, hmmm?"

Anna bit her lip, appearing to be deep in thought. "Not in my wedding gown with apparently nothing to change into."

"My deepest apologies, milady."

The princess shook her head before grinning at him madly. "You're insane."

"Naturally… that's what you get for being brought out by the church." Van Helsing crossed himself. "But really… that was blasphemous. Sorry."

Anna burst out laughing, but said nothing.

"Follow me. You know, France _can_ be a wicked place," he sent her a meaningful look," but now we are completely safe, protected by the church and-"

"The very same church you don't mind bashing, I understand. You being insane, and all."

"Insane about a certain princess, absolutely."

Anna raised her perfectly sleek hands in defeat. "You're the best. Lead me."

That was where Gabriel had the upper hand, never telling his bride anything more about their destination. "We take this turn," Van Helsing motioned to the small side-street now right in front of them. "Then we turn right, and now we go straight forward."

The princess was about to tell him something… and then she saw it._ Gabriel. You fool._

"I have rented it for the night," he grinned, seeing her eyes grow wide. "Although we could stay for a longer period of time, these things can easily be arranged-"

The princess froze for a moment, recognising the building. "You have rented _a castle_?"

Van Helsing breathed out, seeing the look in her eyes – a mixture of bewilderment and disbelief. "_This_ castle?" Anna took a breath, hoping her emotions were impossible to see through. The château in front of her was one she not only recognised, but remembered the interior. Some years prior, the castle was famous for the things it could offer. Nowadays, hardly anything was left of the glamour. The weird thing was she remembered seeing it looking completely different… but then again, the last time the princess had been there she'd arrived to it from another side…

One way or another, this was too much.

"Yeah. Could have _bought_ it for you, you know. Still can."

She knew the man was teasing her. It was very likely he could, but the foolishness of even considering such a step was beyond common sense. Anna swore, Gabriel was not completely certain but guessed it was something filthy… and, as far as he knew, it was something in French.

Before he could say something, Anna glared at him. "I was trying to express myself properly for someone spending time in the region. What was the reason of bringing me _here_ exactly?"

"You only deserve the best, Anna." Van Helsing still could not understand her reaction.

She was rendered speechless with a mixture of feelings, half of which weren't pleasant. "I think you'd become one of those I wouldn't mind murdering," Anna whispered through clenched teeth. Why this?

Not attracting any unwanted attention was of priority… It did not seem to be the case anymore. The said castle had been an attraction to both the rich and the very rich, which suggested everything but what she wanted. Anna cared nothing about reputation… but finding herself in this place, at this hour, on this occasion...

Van Helsing saw it in her now dark eyes and heaved a sigh. "Don't kill me, please, my princess. Not until our wedding night has passed," he winked at her.

"Just shut it," she spat, both angry and amused. It seemed he really had no idea she was familiar with the place. "The thing is… Oh, never mind."

"Bad idea, was it?"

Anna shrugged. After all, the place was, or had been, appreciated by many. "I cannot say, until I get to see what exactly you have paid for," the princess gave Gabriel a smirk, understanding there was nothing to be done now but to accept whatever he had come up with. She decided to keep the feelings to herself for the time being. The princess smiled at him, hoping the expression was assuring enough.

"Shall we?" He took her by the hand, careful not to ruin her exquisite garment in any way. Then he remembered…

"I don't know if we'd find a different set of clothes for you to change into…" Van Helsing was feeling like a fool. He should have thought about it before, but everything had been too rushed to ever turn back. "I'm sorry."


	28. The Games We Play (Epilogue)

_A/N. Quite soon, eh?  
_

**Chapter 28**

Anna rolled her eyes at him. "I'll manage." _Somehow_. All of a sudden, she was struck with realisation that it was very likely such unexpected things were going to keep happening whenever they were together. This, however, has only made her giggle manically. Meeting the calming look Gabriel sent her did not make her stop, on the contrary.

"Sorry," she breathed out, her mind still filled with some of the amusing sights and experiences they had had the chance to go through together. "I tend to lose self-control whenever there's only you and me," the princess gave him a teasing look. Gabriel still had to find out what such looks stood for.

When Van Helsing led her into the building, Anna was relieved to see the interior was still not half as exquisite inside as it looked on the outside. This made some of the tension within her go away.

"The last time I was here-" _Oh, damn it. _The princess bit her lip, turning her eyes away.

"I know, the interior is not quite as expected," he sought for approval in her eyes. The princess grinned, realising he must have missed the slip of the tongue.

"Assuming we have this _castle _to ourselves tonight," she spoke with amusement, "should we see what else we can find here?" He did not have to know the place was _not_ a pleasant surprise for her.

"No servants, I'm afraid," Gabriel looked at her playfully. Having actually heard the supposedly unintended words, the husband but chose to blame the somehow stressful circumstances about every unusual action of hers. "But I don't think you're against that."

"It's nice not having someone following your every step," Van Helsing noted.

Anna rolled her eyes at him. "As if someone was following yours." Everyone was terrified of him, more likely.

"That's not what I mean, love."

The princess understood perfectly what he meant, and shrugged.

"Should we-"

"We should, right now."

Van Helsing smirked at her. "Just one more thing," he spoke knowingly. "Now, love… I will take you to the bedroom. Just like the husband should."

"Please do," her eyes were glimmering with excitement.

"You're so beautiful," Gabriel whispered in her ear the moment he laid her gently on the bed. "Quite a lot of space for the two of us, don't you think?" Gabriel added, wanting to ease the tension that should not have been there… "A lot of space" was an understatement, but Anna only giggled. She did not forget the words uttered to her. "Is it my gown that makes me _so beautiful_?"

Gabriel addressed her with unfamiliar carefulness. "Come here now, love. Let's get this off you, shall we?" His deep voice sent shivers down her spine.

"It's your job, _husband_. Not mine." If Anna _was_ nervous, she was hiding it well. "I could help you with this, but I'd rather not," she whispered into his ear. "Take your time."

As eager as he was to remove the gorgeous piece of clothing, Van Helsing was stopped by the princess. "Take your time," she repeated in a low voice, more than willingly accepting his kiss. The princess noticed, with a pang of disappointment, that her husband was in a way keeping a distance between them.

"This was… _proper_," the two moved away from each other to take a breath. "Proper for a married couple," she grinned… before noticing the pained expression on his face. She sat up at once. "For someone married for twenty years," the beautiful woman added bitterly.

"Tell me now. Whatever it is, Gabriel, say it."

"Anna…"

"Not that. I hate when people lie to me. Tell me the actual reason why we're here." More likely, the last of the Valerious – or was she one still, now that she'd married the notorious Van Helsing?

"This, my beautiful princess, has always been the sole place I wanted to take you to. But it appears you don't like it. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Make me like the place?" she suggested teasingly. "Kiss me properly, in a way I know you've always wanted, for a start?" The tone of her voice made Van Helsing want to take the princess in his arms and never let go. Anna was a woman that could be strong and appear invincible, but at that moment she was equally fragile and exposed…

"I'm here to give you everything and anything," Van Helsing whispered at her, earning an admiring grin.

* * *

"I have only wanted to say I am very happy to know you two are finally officially together," Joana smiled uncomfortably.

"Officially… As in?" Gabriel knew he shouldn't be doing it, but couldn't resist.

The girl became even tenser. "You and the princess are together and aren't… hiding it anymore," she could not hear her own words.

Gabriel sighed and smiled at her. "It's a bit more complicated. We have not been saying many things to any of you," he looked at her searchingly. "About the feelings between us. But you must have noticed, am I right?"

Joana nodded.

"But it's more than that," Carl opened his mouth for the first time that day. Following the view through the window, he could see the carriage of the princess in a distance, approaching.

"More than what?"

"More than having admitted their relationship. Have you ever noticed the ring on her finger?"

Joana's eyes grew wide and she could not control a sincere smile escaping her lips.

"Congratulations! Must admit it is surprising," she was obviously trying to stick the idea into her mind.

"They have every right to do anything they want now, even never let go of each other for days," Carl shrugged, a knowing smile on his face.

"Of course they do, but isn't it… immoral?"

"Stop playing with her, Carl." The princess entered the castle, the blindingly white gown explaining everything better than words.

"Alysia would have loved this," the servant girl grinned, seeing the way the princess and Van Helsing were looking at each other. The way the man carried his dazzling bride upstairs was hardly a surprise.

**FIN**

_A/N. That's it, folks. After years of working on this, I'm done with the story. It's kind of sad, but everything comes to an end someday... I hope you have enjoyed it, even if most of the time you chose to keep your opinions to yourselves. :( Hope you enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing it!_


End file.
